The Finest China
by wordsaremyescape
Summary: The perfect summer so quickly destroyed. One choice and everything gone. Only one can save her. Only one capable of caring for such fine china. MARTHIE! NEW PENNAME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for months now. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't and will never own any part of 7****th**** Heaven.**

_**June 19**_

Her body ached with ever minor movement she attempted to make. Even shifting slightly sent a scalding pain through her. She lay cold, alone, and vulnerable, her bare skin grazing against the concrete. She felt an unstoppable whimper rising in her throat that quickly turned to a sob. Ruthie Camden could do nothing but shake in honest fear knowing she had allowed herself to become exposed to the cold chill of the late night air. She was also aware that if she didn't call for help soon her uncovered body that was battered and bruised beyond recognition would set itself up for the several stages of hypothermia she knew would come.

She was home alone for the weekend. Lucy and Kevin although only a house away were on a much needed family vacation. Her parents had taken the boys to Disney World for a week given the fact that they were now officially on summer vacation. She knew she could have gone with them but she had decided to try staying home alone for once. She now found herself begging to join them on Splash Mountain.

Instead she was two blocks away from home after just coming back from Kenny Smith's first day of summer party. Given her current situation she had no way of getting home without reaching the pending hypothermia. She couldn't think of putting her tattered shirt and pants back on. Not only would it hurt too much to even try but she would have the constant shadow of what had just been done to her pasted to her body. _Martin _she thought. _I need Martin_, she cried. At a time like this she was more than grateful that she carried her cell phone everywhere she went. With trembling fingers she pressed the 2 on her speed dial trying her hardest not to drop it. True to form Martin picked up after the second ring.

"'ello," she heard a weary voice grumble from the other end. Ruthie quickly felt the urge to hang up. She had woken him from a much deserved sleep, she could tell. As much as she didn't want to the only thing she was cable of was crying. Crying as if the sky was falling. As if her entire world had come crashing down.

Martin's heart dropped like a boulder. He recognized that cry. He knew that whimper with agonizing certainty. Ruthie was in trouble. No sooner had he thought those words did he find himself out of bed as he threw on a sweater over his shirt heading directly for the door.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" he asked quickly. The only reply he received was a new string of strong whimpers and cries. Martin felt his stomach drop even further. Never had he heard her cry in such pain. "I'm coming to get you right now. Just hang on for me, okay?"

"Two…blocks…home," she whispered, the phrase barely audible.

"I'm almost there Ruth, almost there." By now he was jogging his way over. The sight before him made Martin stop cold. He could clearly make out a shape that shook more violently as he approached. Within two seconds he had her in his arms. "Oh Roo who did this to you?" he asked. The only answer he got was a tight grip on the collar of his shirt as she cried silently digging her tearstained face into it inhaling the soft smell. All he could do was hold her as he shielded her naked body from the cold. "Let's get you home, okay?" he said softly while gingerly putting the sweater on her to keep her as warm as possible. Taking her petite frame with him as he rose from the ground. "Just hold on a minute okay? I have to make a couple of calls." The first he made was to Sgt. Michaels addressing the issue as well as he could. The next would be the hardest. "Hi Mom its Martin.

"_Oh hello Martin how are you?" _Annie Camden asked cheerfully.

"Good, but Ruthie's not."

"_What's wrong Martin? What's wrong with my baby?" _she cried.

"I found her about two blocks from the house and..some…someone left her here. Some idiot took advantage of Ruthie," he said. The last sentence had come out painfully.

"_Oh_ _my poor Ruthie. My god I wish we could get home! All the flights are canceled because of a freak snow storm down here."_ _Snow in Florida? How in the world? _"_We'll be there as soon as we can. Until then tell Ruthie I love her."_

"I will," he said before he hung up not finding the words to say much else. Carefully, Martin rose from the ground, a frightened Ruthie plastered to him. Frustration surfaced quickly as he retrieved her torn clothes. He would get them. Whoever had done this would pay a very high price. If it was the last thing he ever did in life it would be making sure that the scum who had left her lying here would get the hell they deserved. No one made the mistake of hurting his Roo was going to go unpunished.

Martin was quickly brought out of his train of thought when he felt Ruthie shifting in his arms. With the minor movement came a sob that tore at his heart. He brought his hand up to gently move a piece of matted hair behind her ear. "Shhh honey. You're safe now," he assured her. The reassurance did little to lessen her fear. If anything it made it more prominent. Her fierce grip on him tightened. As if to make sure he would keep his promise, scared to death that he would up and leave her.

Making sure the sweater had stayed securely around her he took of in a run. The speeds he rain in made Ruthie feel lightheaded which made her cry out in fear.

"It's okay Ruthie I've got you," he whispered. By this time they had made it to the Camden's front door. Thankfully it was already open so all he had to do was turn the knob. Ruthie released a new string of cries in deep panic. He had let her go. Martin was going to leave her here. Fearing loss of her protection she gripped him with new found strength allowing tears to soak his dark T-shirt. He couldn't leave her now. She couldn't be alone. "Hey, hey calm down sweetheart. I was only opening the door to get inside," he said gently. "Now lets get you a nice warm bath to get you all cleaned up."

_Clean _she thought. The one feeling she would never have the joy of experiencing again. As it was right now she felt so dirty. As if all the water in the world couldn't rid her of the filth she felt layering her entire body. No a shower wouldn't do a thing for her.

Martin gently placed her on the bathroom floor as he filled the tub with warm water. As if it were a reflex the minute the tub was filled he gathered Ruthie to him protectively. With the tenderness she knew he had Martin placed her in the luke warm water. At the slight change in temperature Ruthie felt herself jump.

"Shhh honey its okay. The water's just a little bit warmer than you expected isn't it?" He suddenly felt as though he were speaking to a young child. He lonely got the smallest of nods. Martin then began by ladling water in his palm and rinsing her soft face gingerly. The idea that she sat completely naked in front of him at the moment didn't make Ruthie feel embarrassed or scared as it should have done. In fact it did the complete opposite for some reason. Even in this state she felt completely safe around him. He would keep her safe. She knew that from past experience.

Now that she sat in the bathroom better light allowed him a clear picture of what had been done to her. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he softly traced a deep scrape that went all along her inner thighs. He felt his hand become a fist as he looked up to see a very visible print on her left arm. _Who would do this?_ He gently brushed the back of his hand along the cat-like crape on her right check as he took in one of larger size on her right shoulder. Martin could see the deep chocolate eyes he loved so much shining with tears. With the pad of his thumb he brushed away a single tear being careful of the scrapes and bruises that lay scattered on her mocha colored skin.

"I know angel face. I know it hurts. Just a few more minutes while we wash your hair and you'll be under the nice warm blankets." The soft massaging motion she felt as he rubbed shampoo into her scalp allowed her to close her eyes briefly as he washed away the layers of dirt Ruthie felt covered her entire body.

"Let's get you into bed sweetheart. How does that sound?" he crooned. She nodded silently raising her arms above her head. Martin smiled sadly as he removed her, taking a towel and rapping it snuggled around her. Holding her close while being careful of her injuries he sat her gently on the bed. As he released her and turned toward her drawers to get her fresh clothes a strangled cry escaped her. Martin whipped around concerned. "Hold on just a minute. We have to get you dressed," he told her softly. He frowned when she gripped his hand as if were she not to it would disappear as well as her feeling of security. "I'm not going anywhere Ruthie," he whispered. "Now let's get you in some nice warm pajamas. Which ones?" he asked holding up two options. She only shook her head vigorously. "Why not? These are your favorites," he said remembering how often he had come in to the house to see her wearing them. Ruthie pointed a trembling finger at the bathroom across the hall that could be seen through the open door. "We just came from the bathroom Ruth," he reminded her. Regardless of being told her dainty finger stayed where it was. "Did you need something in there," he asked. Ruthie only nodded still shaking. "What do you need?" She then made an act of pointing at him and then at the clothes that were spread out. "You want to wear my sweater?" Ruthie just nodded. "I have to go get it though. Do you think you can wait for me?" he asked taking a loose strand of curls and putting them securely behind her ear. She dropped her head silently and released his hand reluctantly. "I'll be back in just a second," he promised placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

As he got farther and father away Martin could hear her crying out for him. The painful sound divided his heart even further. Never had he seen strong, independent, fun-loving Ruthie so vulnerable. He felt his own eyes harboring unshed tears as he allowed one to travel down. As it did he quickly swiped it away. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't let himself. If he did Martin knew he would fall to pieces. Quickly grabbing what he needed he jogged back to the bedroom.

"Arms up," he said gently putting her head through. Once the sweater was on her arms stayed up, dark brown eyes begging to be held. Carefully, taking Ruthie in his arms he made the short trip to the head of the bed. "Now why don't we try and get some shut eye?" _Sleep _she thought in absolute terror. No she couldn't sleep. Not with the images painted so clearly in her head. She would have to die before she let herself go through that again. She whimpered quietly taking a forceful grip on his large hand. Ruthie could only shake her head violently as new tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Come on Ruthie. Close those big, beautiful eyes for me. I promise I wont let anything happen to you," Martin assured her which to no surprise worked with little success. He felt her tug at his hand, her almond shaped eyes pleading with him. Her deep sense of insecurity scared him. She had always been so sure of herself. Now it was as though she were a toddler fearing abandonment. "I'm not going anywhere Roo," he whispered. Martin saw her pat the bed asking him to join her. Regardless of any given situation Martin Brewer was to this day incapable of denying Ruthie Camden anything. All she needed right now was to feel safe and protected.

It was a miracle she wasn't scared to death of him given the current circumstances. "Of course I'll stay. If being here will let you sleep I'll be here as long as you need." He crawled into the empty space after turning out the main light taking her in his arms again. Ruthie suddenly felt a large weight being lifted. She knew the nightmares would come. But there in Martin's warm embrace she felt the safest she had ever been in the longest time. Nothing could touch her. Not as long as she had her knight in shining armor.

**A/N: There we go with chapter 1. Let me know how it went.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed! Here's chapter 2 for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

_**June 19 (Much later that night)**_

As much as she wanted to she couldn't find sleep. Each time her eyes fell closed she could feel her heartbeat accelerating. The fear that overtook her made her snap her eyes open and sit up shaking. She found herself moving into fetal position. Each time she rocked an electrifying pain shot through her each forcing a cry past her lips. Maybe if she just sat here unmoving she wouldn't feel it. If she sat still enough she wouldn't wake him. In a split second her hand shot out beside her. When she felt nothing, simply a vacated space terror bubbled at the pit of her stomach. _He's not here! I'm alone!_ She felt those silent tears quickly turn to deep cries, each one allowing her body to bounce slightly. The flush in the distance made her stop suddenly. Ruthie felt a moment of peace as she heard the tap running water in the distance. After a couple of minutes she could barely make out the silent footsteps that got closer and closer with each shaky breath she took.

_Footsteps. His footsteps. She could just make out large untied laces from the corner of her eye. They were coming more quietly now, each step determined to reach its destination. Her. He was coming for her. The perfect catch. Knowing he was getting closer she ran in the opposite direction as fast as her trembling legs would carry her. She felt the shadow of a smile forming on her lips. She was running and he wasn't going after her. Not this time. As the distance between them stretched she couldn't hear them anymore. Those determined strides had paused._

_She was getting closer to home now. Ruthie could just make out the outline of her home. _Almost there. Just a few more steps. _As quickly as you could blink he was right there in front of her. It was as if he had formed in thin air. She picked up her legs to take her in the other direction, away from him, away from the pain. As Ruthie searched frantically for a way out he felt her take hold of her arms firmly. By now she could feel his breath on her skin, the sensation sending violent chills down her spine. As hard as she tried to escape his grasp as much as she screamed for her savior, anyone to take her away from here she now found herself incapable of speech with her feet firmly glued to the ground beneath her._

"_Shh Ruthie you're safe now," she heard him whisper before beginning to tear at her top. "I wont let anything happen to you…." That was the last thing she heard before…_

Ruthie shot up a blood curdling scream shooting from her as she felt her entire body begin shaking violently as she struggled against her trap. As hard as she tried to kick and scream her way out the hold only got firmer. _Let go of me please…don't hurt me_.

"Ruthie?" Martin whispered. The gentle call changed nothing as he felt a fist come in contact with his stomach. "RUTHIE! COME ON RUTHIE WAKE UP!" he had now resorted to shaking her, not sure if that would do anything. It would probably make things worse. Now the only sound left were her violent sobs as they rattled her tiny frame.

He was going to do it again and there was nothing she could do but find a way to deal with it. She couldn't fight him. Not when he held her so tightly. "Shhh Ruthie. You're safe now," she heard him say softly. She knew that voice. Her safe harbor. When realization finally clicked she found herself throwing her arms around him now sobbing freely while taking hold of him so fiercely she had a feeling her knuckles were turning white. He had left her alone again. Alone to fight the monster. "I'm right here Ruthie. I'll never leave you alone," he promised kissing her forehead tenderly. But that's just it. He had left her. She woke to darkness her security blanket gone. "I was just in the bathroom for a minute. I was coming right back," he whispered, a gentle breeze blowing across her cheek as he held her, running his fingers through her now dampened hair.

The feeling of his big strong hands forming comforting shapes in her back brought her eyes to a close again. Just as they had before she felt herself gasp as silent tears ran down her widened eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Martin only felt small arms encircle him as Ruthie whimpered quietly on his shoulder.

Martin noticed the bright red lights coming off the alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was already 3am. Taking her head in his hands he made it so that Ruthie was looking directly at him. It saddened him to see that those big vibrant eyes no longer held that constant shine. Someone had clouded those eyes that now held constant rain. Putting his lips to her warm forehead he noticed that it was a little bit above normal. How long had she been out there before he came and got her? Had she slept at all? Hearing her release a quiet yawn he got his answer.

"You haven't slept at all have you Roo?" he asked softly. "Are you hungry?" Ruthie knew it had been hours since she last had something to even drink but at this very moment she couldn't even stand the thought of food. She found herself shaking her head, bile rising in her throat as she did so. She felt her face contort at the grimace with the burning sensation. Feeling her stomach heave Ruthie brought her hand up to her mouth quickly limping her way to the bathroom. Thankfully she had made it just in time before the contents spilled their way into the toilet bowl. Ruthie felt her head drop over the open toilet as her body begged for sleep. If it hadn't been for Martin's being right behind her she knew there would have been a bruise. She felt his hand brush against her forehead as he gathered her long dark curls away from her face. Ruthie sat hunched while whimpering at the taste in her mouth until there was nothing left.

When Ruthie tried getting back up she felt the room spin. Solid objects were now meshed together in a swirl of color. "Whoa careful honey, don't get up too fast," Martin told her as he caught her before the hit the floor. Were she not so disoriented Ruthie would have blushed. "You don't look to good Ruth. Let's get you something from downstairs," Martin demanded carefully. Ruthie knew that fighting him now was pointless. Her body had never felt so weak. To prove her point further she found herself falling into him.

As Martin took hold of her he felt her repress a shiver. The difference of heat between bodies was shocking. He could make out sweat beads just starting to form. The loud growl of her stomach made him smile some. "Why don't we go get some food in you, hmm?" Martin could barely make out a nod against his shoulder. Even though she was much calmer now her grip on him remained the same.

When he reached the landing he switched on the light and made his way to the kitchen. "How do you feel about some soup?" he asked softly. Ruthie only nodded while resting her head against the chair Martin had put her in. "I'll just be right over there alright?" Opening her eyes slowly she no longer felt his touch. The absence of his comforts made her whimper in protest. As he took out the can he looked over at her sadly. "Just a few minutes Roo," he promised coming over to her. "I'm only a few steps away. Just give me a minute and I'll come sit with you, okay?" After spilling the contents into a large bowl Martin popped it into the microwave.

Hearing the glorifying sound of the timer starting Ruthie's small hands shot out with a whimper. Turning toward the table Martin took her in his lap. She gripped him strongly. It felt like forever since he'd held her. Taking in the fruity scent of her hair he started a gentle rocking motion. This seemed to calm her some as he saw her eyes begin to close as she released a sigh. Here in his arms all sense of fear had disappeared. Being this close to him Ruthie could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. As the curtain of darkness overtook her she was suddenly woken by the loud beeping of the microwave. The suddenness of the sound made her gasp as it startled her back to the real world.

"Shhh sweetheart. That's just the microwave," Martin whispered gently. Ruthie could feel him getting up now. She made a weak attempt at making him stay but he only placed her back in the chair making his way to the counter. "I'll be back in a second," he promised placing his lips against her deep dark curls.

Coming back with the steaming hot soup he set it carefully in front of her taking a seat in the chair next to her. The smell of broth that met her nose suddenly made her insides turn. With a look of disgust Ruthie shook her head in protest. "Just try," Martin pleaded softly. This only made her slide the bowl further away from her. Martin quietly slid it back toward her taking the spoon and ladling a small portion as he cooled it and brought it to her lips. "Open up for me sweetheart," he whispered. Reluctantly she allowed her mouth to open just enough to provide the spoon access. "That 'a a girl," he smiled. The tedious routine repeated a few more times before Ruthie had indicated she'd had enough. 'Are you done?" Martin asked brushing a trail of sweat from the side of her face. Ruthie nodded allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek. He gingerly brushed it away with the pad of his thumb with a small smile. She hadn't finished it but at least now she had something in her system. Even if they had to repeat the same exact process over again later he was proud of her. "Are you sure you don't want just a little bit more," he asked quietly. She was about to decline but as her stomach rumbled she nodded. Martin chuckled.

As he placed more on the spoon and blew on it again she once again granted him access. Ruthie knew she needed to eat something. She just didn't know if she would be able to keep it down. In all honesty the idea of food wasn't really all that appealing right now. But she had to for if she didn't she would only get worse. "Do you want to feed yourself now," he asked giving her the spoon. He didn't mind the way things were going now but he knew Ruthie well enough to understand her sense of independence. She made no motion to take the spoon from him as she opened her mouth again. Some would call it childish to be so dependant of another person but if this is what it took he would let it happen. If this is what he had to do to get his Ruthie back he would deal with it for as long as she needed. Baby steps. Slowly but surely he would find her again.

"Good girl," he praised seeing that she had been able to finish half the bowl before pushing it away again. "Why don't we try getting some sleep now?" he suggested suppressing his own yawn. Ruthie shook her head vigorously. If she tried to sleep again he would leave her as he had before. To prove her point she wound her shaking hands around his neck tears trailer her pale face. "I'm not leaving this time Ruthie. I promise you. I'll be right next to you when you wake up," he whispered gently in her ear. While keeping her firm hold on him she positioned herself against him and allowed her eyes to close.

"Let's try staying asleep for a little bit, okay?" he bargained. "I'll be right here with you the whole time Roo. Do you wanna go back upstairs honey?" he asked softly. Ruthie once again declined. If they went back upstairs he could leave without her knowing he was gone. Then the whole terrifying process would start over again. Down here on the couch she would have him right there if anything happened. Option two was much better. "You have to try and rest though or else you wont get better." _Just hold me_ she thought. The simple feeling of his arms around her made Ruthie feel ten times stronger. Martin was her brick wall, her safety net. He wouldn't let anything hurt her.

As Martin sat down with Ruthie in his lap he slowly brought his legs up to lay them across the couch. Ruthie soon followed suit laying her shivering body against him. His arms wrapped securely around her, his fingers taking up their calming rhythm against her back. Carefully, he placed a light afghan around the two of them to keep her from freezing while at the same time making sure she didn't overheat.

In the silence that fell over them he heard her teeth chatter some. "I know Ruthie but you can't cover up too much," he said softly. She felt as though she would never be warm again. The constant shivers and chattering of her teeth made her whimper. "Shh you have to sleep for me angel," he reminded her while rubbing her goose-bumped arms with his large, callused hands. "Try and close your eyes for me hon," he pleaded. By now he had lost all sense of tiredness. If head to stay awake while she slept all afternoon he would. Martin would stay in this very position for as many hours as he had to if it meant that Ruthie would find a way to get the rest she so desperately needed. The idea that he would be dead on his feet the next morning (or later today as it were) was the farthest thing from his mind. He was going to do anything and everything to make her happy. As it was right now his Ruthie was so shattered it would take a miracle to bring her back. He would do it. Martin would find a way to bring that vibrant smile back. Even if he had to walk to the ends of the earth to do so.

He had learned from her the magic of believing in miracles. They would find their miracle, together.

**A/N: Okay so there's chapter 2 for you! How'd it go? Good? Bad? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Martin had no idea how long he laid there with Ruthie snuggled up against him. By now he had lost all desire to sleep. His only company was the silence that surrounded the two of them. He could feel himself smiling as he heard a rhythmic breathing pattern. A sure sign that Ruthie had drifted off into unconsciousness. He could only hope this would give her a few hours of the sleep she so desperately needed. Maybe this way Martin too could find some rest. The night's events were now beginning to take a toll on his body. Finally, sleep had won.

Feeling a slight vibration run along his chest as something took a death grip around his middle Martin felt his eyes snap open. Taking in the shadow of the gril who slept on top of him he frowned. _She was doing so well _he thought sadly. Now martin could see her thrashing as she cried out in agony. He found himself grateful for once of the gift of being a light sleeper. Quickly turning on the table lamp he gently took her wrists in his hands.

"Ruthie," he said firmly hoping that this would be enough to wake her. Yelling would only scare her more. As he had suspected her panic continued as though he never said a word. Releasing one of her hands Martin ran his knuckles along her cheek. "RUTHIE!" he called much louder. This seemed affective enough because he heard her gasp in shock and no sooner cower in fear. He saw her attempt to bring herself even closer to him, once again pleading for protection.

Martin took her fragile form in his arms rocking her gently. "You're safe Ruth. He wont hurt you anymore I promise. Shh breathe for me hon," he pleaded hearing her breathing pattern accelerate as she now gasped for air. "Breathe Ruthie breathe. I wont let him hurt you." _Just hold me. Don't let him touch me. _The image that flashed in her head made her insides roll. She could feel the bile rising again but she couldn't move. If she did he wouldn't be holding her anymore. Keeping her safe. Ruthie couldn't leave she felt too weak. It took all of her strength to simply raise her head.

She hid herself in his neck when she felt him get up and race for the bathroom. It was like he could read her mind. Either that or he saw the green her face had turned. "You really aren't feeling well are you sweetheart?" Ruthie could only shake her head. When they had reached the kitchen sink he lowered her to her feet sure to support her so she wouldn't fall over while taking her mass of thick curls in his hands as she expelled what was the soup she had eaten. Martin once again began the rubbing of her back hoping once again to calm her as she cried. "I know Ruthie I know," he whispered.

One of the many reasons she loved him. They had a connection. One that allowed her to stay absolutely silent and he knew exactly why she hurt. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel cared for. He simply understood her the way no one else would. "Drink some water," he said gently as he filled a glass and placed to her lips. She drank obediently letting the liquid wash away the bitter taste. Her shaking hand remained on his forearm as she downed the glass. She had to be touching him somewhere, anywhere. He was her anchor. If she held on to that she knew she would be okay.

"There we go," he said. "Better?" he asked softly. Again she could only nod as her head found a place against his chest. "Why don't you rest on the couch for just a little bit, hmm?" Ruthie's eyes widened as she threw her head back and forth. "Honey you can barely stand," Martin said. "I'll be right out Ruthie. I just need to clean up in here first." She only brought her arms up indicating she wanted to be held. Martin sighed heading out once again toward the living room. Placing her on it gently he brought her legs up wrapping her in a blanket. Seeing him move further away from her she renewed her hold on him, clinging to his neck desperately.

"Ten minutes Ruth. Ten minutes that's all and I'll come right back out. You wanna time me?" he smiled. She nodded taking his phone off the coffee table where he had placed it earlier. "I'll be right on the other side of that door okay?" She could only nod dropping her head. Martin kissed her forehead softly before quickly leaving the room knowing now that what would have been a joke between them before was now anything but. The longer he went without attending to the kitchen the faster he would have to be to meet the ten minute quota he had promised.

After rinsing and sterilizing the sink he went in search of some Pepto he knew they kept somewhere in the kitchen. He never knew why they chose the kitchen but right now he was glad it was in such a bizarre location. Quickly grabbing a spoon from the drawer he raced out to the living room where he knew a very anxious Ruthie sat waiting. He was happy to see that she greeted him with a smile. That smile however was short-lived when she raised her head Martin heard a pop. She released a whimper of pain as she tried unsuccessfully to massage it.

"Here let me get it," Martin said taking her in his lap. Ruthie let out another whimper as she tried to move her head again. This time it wasn't pain for she felt nothing now. It was simply the idea she had gone without him for the ten minutes he spent away from her. Deep down she knew it was selfish but for now she chose to ignore it. She needed him now more than ever. She knew he understood that. She had gone without his touch for a whole ten minutes and to her it felt like forever.

Ruthie snuggled into him now letting his big, calloused hand take the pain away. She smiled inside knowing that he would always be there to take away the pain, the hurt. The horror that now curdled inside her every bone. "Oh look three minutes to spare," he laughed. She glared at him. _You shouldn't have left at all_ she thought.

"What? Oh come on Roo don't look at me like that. You knew I'd come back. I told you I would. Do I ever break my promises?" Martin had a point. She had never known him to go back on his word with her. Not ever. "I'm a Brewer. We always keep our promises you know that," he said running his fingers along her arm. "I'll never leave you Ruth. Not ever. Understand?" She nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. He brought his hand up and carefully wiped it away. "I'm always here Ruthie. You know I'd do anything for you. Absolutely anything," he whispered placing a kiss on her dampened cheek. "I'll always come back for you angel. Always."

**A/N: Yes I know this is incredibly short but it's been forever since I updated and I figured I owed you guys something. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. Keep them coming! You now the drill. Good, bad? How did I do? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive if you're all wondering where the heck ive been for the last month or so. :) Here's the long awaited update you've all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of 7th Heaven!**

Saying it out loud he knew it was true. Martin couldn't find it within himself to abandon Ruthie in any way. Especially now at a time when she depended on him for everything. He wasn't even allowed to be two feet away without her going into some form of a panic attack. He couldn't bear to see her in any kind of pain. If only he could be the one to erase this nightmare for her. The sad truth was that he couldn't it was something she had to work through on her own. He could only help her in any way she needed him. If she wanted to be held to simply feel protected he'd do so for an eternity.

Eying the pink liquid he had set down he now remembered their earlier problem. Reaching around Ruthie he took the bottle in his hands slowly unscrewing the lid. The overwhelming sugary smell sent Ruthie's stomach tumbling again. She could feel herself beginning to gag as the scent bombarded her. The idea of of having to ingest the offending medicine brought tears to her eyes, a whimper of disgust climbing up her throat.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's gonna make you feel better," Martin whispered soothingly. At least that's what he hoped. Ruthie only glared at him, tears continuing down her cheeks. _Nothing's gonna make me feel better. Not ever _she thought. "Come on Roo please don't cry. I hate to see tears in those big beautiful eyes," he said sadly, taking her closer to him. Absentmindedly he began a suttle rocking motion. Ruthie let out a ragged breath but continued whimpering softly. Martin sighed as the death grip returned.

"Shh sweetheart. No need to hold on so tight. I told you I'm not going anywhere and I meant it, okay? Now loosen up just a bit," he directed softly. Seeing she hadn't moved he took her smaller hands in his larger ones, bringing them down gently from around his neck. Once her hands had lost purchase around his neck she grimaced in disgust.

Seeing the look she gave him he immediately felt guilty. "I know you're scared honey, I know. You can hod on as much as you need to just not so tight." guilt quickly crossed her own face as she realized what she had been doing.

"Don't be sorry Ruth. You're the last person who needs to feel guilty right now." she looked at him confused now. "Never mind. The point is you don't have to hold onto me like I'm going to disappear if you don't hold on for dear life. Nothing or no one could ever make me," he promised kissing her forehead gently. Ruthie found herself smiling despite the situation.

"See? There's that sunshine smile I love so much," he praised giving one of his own in return. "Now why don't we try some of this and see if it helps the upset tummy?" he said rubbing hers gently. The smile was quickly overshadowed by a grimace.

"Do you trust me Ruth?" Martin asked. Ruthie nodded slowly. "Then believe me when I tell you that this is going to make yo feel a lot better. You'll be able to actually try and eat something," he said. As strange as it sounded the mention of food sounded amazing right about now. "And the best part is you wont have to worry about throwing it up." _That sounded like a nice thought_ Ruthie decided that she would try it. Anything to keep that revulting taste from the back of her mouth.

Nodding slowly she laid her head tiredly on her favorite pillow.

"So is that a yes or no?" he asked slowly. She nodded her head again in agreement. Ruthie only hoped it would actually work. Smiling triumphantly Martin poured it in the accompanying measuring cup. "Open up angel," he pried gently, bringing the cup to her parched lips. Ruthie slowly allowed him entrance as he poured the liquid, permitting it down her aching throat. The coolness of it brought relief she never knew she needed. Once she was done Ruthie repositioned herself to her previous spot.

"What do you say we try and eat again? Maybe make it stay this time?" She nodded with a small smile. "Start the clock. I'll be back in twenty with your usual." Her usual consisted of grilled cheese and hot chocolate. Yes, so chocolate wasn't exactly the healthiest thing out there but again it was something.

Martin returned a few minutes later with Ruthie's order. Looking at the stopwatch he saw he had five minutes left. _Wow I'm good_ he thought. "Order up!" he announced placing the contents on the side table while she crawled into his lap. Ripping off a piece he brought it to her lips. This time she granted without being asked, eyes zeroing in on what was in front of her. Martin could only look on in a minor state of shock. As she tore through her first meal in hours Martin could just barely keep up. "Slow down Roo," he laughed. "I don't want you chocking on me now." After practically inhaling the sandwich Martin brought the chocolate out letting it hover just out of reach. She glared offended at him.

"This is going down slowly, alright? I don't want you chocking." She nodded grabbing for the heated beverage. "Slow. It lasts longer that way," he reminded her as she drank eagerly. She smiled on the other side of her mug, a mini marshmallow sticking to her upper lip.

"You've got marshmallow stuck to your lip sweetie," he laughed bringing his his finger to her mouth. No sound came out but he could see the smile in her eyes. Martin stuck the gooey object to his finger as she opened her mouth letting him drop it back in. "Yummy," he smiled licking the sugary taste off his finger. "I make some pretty good hot chocolate if I do say so myself," he said smugly. Ruthie only rolled her eyes. Martin's heart lurched happily at the roll of her eyes. _Slowly but surely_ he thought.

As it traveled though her she felt as though the Sahara desert had just received its first rain in years. Ruthie finished the rest of the glass and Martin set it on a near-by coaster. The warmth that surrounded her insides brought a kind of vial over her as she began to feel her eyelids fall.

"Getting sleepy?" Martin asked hugging her to him. Ruthie only nodded against him. Martin couldn't help running a victory lap in his head. "Sleep now honey. I'll be right here," he whispered. Subconsciously she let her arms loop around his middle. Just to make sure he stayed. "Close those eyes for me now, alright?" Ruthie nodded sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning," he promised dropping a kiss in her hair.

**A/N: You guys know how this works! Good, bad? Press that little green button and let me now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

_**June 20**_

The next morning Ruthie was woken up by the blinding sun streaming through the house. She felt herself groan at being disturbed while sleeping. The few hours of shut eye she managed cut short. Feeling a shift on top of him Martin found himself waking from sleep as well. He frowned when he saw Ruthie once again try and fall asleep but with little success. It felt like only a couple of hours since they were both conscious. With the eventful night they had it was probably true.

"Shh," he whispered running his fingers through her hair. "Go back to sleep Ruthie. You barely got any sleep," he reminded her letting a yawn escape. "I'll see you in a few hours." Knowing he was right she snuggled further into him using Martin as a blockade from the sun's burning brightness. Ruthie groaned when the need to use the bathroom overcame her.

"Where are you going," he asked taking her hand. This stopped her momentarily. She pointed upstairs in indication to the bathroom. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked already knowing what her answer would be. She weakly tugged at his hand in reply to his question. Martin sighed tiredly as he got up to follow her. He felt her lean almost all of her weight on him on her way up the stairs. Martin frowned looking over in concern.

"What hurts Ruth?" he asked rubbing her arm softly. Ruthie leaned her head on his shoulder groaning at the pain that shot through her when she applied pressure while she walked. "Is it your legs?" he asked gently. Ruthie nodded biting her lip. Mart5in took her up in his arms positioning her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around him digging her face in his chest. Trying not to jostle her he carefully made his way upstairs. When he reached the landing he used his elbow to open the door slightly.

Again running his fingers through her hair soothingly he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'm going to put you down now, okay?" he whispered. Ruthie nodded reluctantly bringing her arms from around his neck. Martin carefully brought her down and stood behind her for support, Ruthie again taking hold of him. When her feet hit the ground she felt her legs give way under her. Ruthie yelped feeling herself fall forward. Before she could hit the floor she felt strong arms securely wrap around her middle. At the idea of almost hutting herself a strangled whimper passed her lips. "Shh Roo its okay. I've got you," Martin whispered. "Now let me help you inside okay?" Guiding Ruthie inside, he watched her hobble into the bathroom. "I'll wait right out here," he said closing the door. A few minutes later he knocked softly. "Can I come in?" His reply was the sound of running water. Quietly opening the door he found her leaning on the sink. Taking her shoulders he led her to the other side of the room.

"Sit here for me, alright?" Martin instructed setting her on a closed toilet seat. "Teeth or shower first?" he asked knowing that for the moment there was no hope for sleep for both of them. She pointed at the sink shakily.

Pulling out her toothbrush he squeezed toothpaste on it handing it to her. Noticing her jittery hand he gently took it from her fearing she might end up stabbing her gum with so little controlled coordination. "Open," he said beginning a rhythmic motion. Ruthie sighed as the bristles gently massaged her gums and teeth. _I can't even brush my own teeth anymore_ she thought sadly feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"It's okay. I know it's frustrating," he said soothingly. "I would let you do it. I just don't want you hurting yourself," he told her. Even so she felt herself grunt in frustration around the object in her mouth. Now finishing Martin allowed her to spit filling her rinsing cup. Once done he pulled out a fresh towel filling the tub. The thunderous sound it produced made her jump.

Looking over concerned he secured his hands around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked brushing a loose lock from her face. Stupid question. Of course she wasn't. Every little sound scared the living daylights out of her. Ruthie only shook her head. "We'll get you all better. I promise," he said kissing her forehead. Once the tub was filled and the tap was turned off he faced her again. Ruthie had yet to let go of his hand.

"Can you step in by yourself honey?" he asked softly. Feeling the scalding pain at simply standing she shook her head. Smiling sadly he rose gently positioning his arms under her battered legs. Again seeing them out in the open he couldn't resist the fists that formed along with the anger that bubbled inside of him. He silently promised himself that once he found the creep he would send him away with a first class ticket to hell. After he was placed inside she felt the sting of fresh injury overtake her. Ruthie found herself almost wailing in pain. Martin instantly gathered her to him running his finger down her cheek.

"I know angel. I know," he whispered. Watching his Ruthie go through this was killing him. Each cry of pain she experienced felt like a blow to his heart. What saddened him most was that he had no control over it. "Now lay your head back," he said letting the cascade down her body. "There we go," he said quietly. Gently rubbing the shampoo in allowed Ruthie to close her eyes, resting her head against the wall. Smiling sadly Martin carefully lifted it while rinsing the soapy substance out. "You're going to have to stay awake for me Ruth," he said gently. "We're almost done." He then went on to clean the many gashes that peppered her body. Even in being extremely gentle she still cried out at the stinging sensation. "We're gonna have to get these looked at honey," Martin said sadly. That could only mean one thing. Doctors.

Ruthie brought up a wet hand and clutched him desperately shaking her head, silent tears running down her cheeks. "We have to Roo. The doctor's just going to have to make sure you're okay." _Check if I'm okay_ she thought. _It won't ever be like that again _Ruthie thought. Martin frowned kicking himself for his poor choice of words. His Ruthie would never be the same again. Even if she recovered there would always be a missing piece.

"I promise you wont be alone Ruth. I know you hate the doctors just as much as the next person. The fact is that they are there to help you. There job is to make people better," he told her gently. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. This was just fine. Martin was the one helping her get better. She didn't need some stupid doctor.

"I can't fix you on my own sweetheart," he said cupping her cheek where he felt tears stop at his fingertips. _Yes you can!_ She thought desperately._ You always do._ "I can be there for anything else but I'm not a doctor." _But they're going to touch me_ Ruthie silently argued. "I'll be there the whole time Ruth. I'm not leaving you," Martin promised. _What if he hurts me?_ Ruthie thought with a whimper. "Shh baby don't cry," he pleaded gently gathering her to him. "It's scary there's no doubt about that but we have to make sure." _Just don't leave me_ she mentally begged. "They'd have to use the jaws of life to keep me away," he smiled. Martin grinned even bigger when he saw the smile in her eyes.

"Do you want to stay in here for a few more minutes?" he asked. Ruthie felt herself shiver at the cooling temperature the water was becoming. Eying the big fluffy towel that sat on the counter she shook her head raising her arms. Martin quickly collected the towel before removing her from the tub. Knowing she couldn't stand he used two of them. Setting the first one down he carefully sat her down.

Shivering at the breeze that passed she tried her hardest to suppress a short whimper. "Cold?" he asked. Ruthie could lonely nod. Quickly wrapping her in the towel he kissed her temple softly. "Better now?" he asked. Again she nodded. "You think you can wait ten minutes so I can get cleaned up?" He took the fact that she made no objection as a yes. "Wanna rest while you wait?" _And be left alone? I don't think so_. Ruthie shook her head vigorously, an unwavering look in her face. Martin sighed collecting his towel. "I'll be ten minutes," he promised.

The wait for Ruthie went on for hours. What if something happened while he was gone? She shuddered at the idea. She felt her head fall back as a cloud of darkness overtook her. Just as quickly her eyes snapped open. She couldn't sleep. Left alone the nightmares would consume her. Exhaustion was fighting a vicious battle. One bit of weakness and she would lose. The sound of running water would be her focus. That meant he was still here. She sighed at the feeling of security that came over her. Relief flooded her when she heard the tap being turned off.

"Ruthie can you throw me a towel please?" Martin asked from behind the curtain. Ruthie handed him the towel with a shaking hand being sure to keep from seeing anything that stayed hidden. "Thank you." She nodded realizing he couldn't see her. Within seconds he stepped out, beads of water dripping from his newly washed hair "I'm back. Did you miss me?' he smiled. Ruthie nodded hugging his waist. "Can I brush my teeth please?" he chuckled. Reluctantly she pulled away allowing him to do so. Pulling out a fresh toothbrush he took a minute to brush before turning back to Ruthie.

"Why don't we brush out your hair now," he suggested. Ruthie agreed and Martin came over taking her up bridal style again. Setting her on the bed he came up behind her gently running the comb through her curls. "Let me know if it hurts," he said being carful not to hit a rough spot. After a few minutes he had managed to comb her hair out taking the reaming water from it.

"Now are we going to try wearing your own jammies or is it going to be the sweater again?" he asked. Ruthie held up two fingers voting again for the sweater. "I'll be back in two minutes." He took this opportunity to get dressed himself grateful that over time his things stayed her at the house. Martin soon returned sweater in hand. 'Arms up," he told her bringing it over her head. He looked over concerned when he took in the tired look in her face.

"You look so tired hon," he said brushing her cheek tenderly. "Why don't we rest for a couple of hours before we go?" Ruthie yawned in agreement scooting up toward the pillows. Ruthie allowed her eyes to drift closed. Only seconds later the phone startled her. "It's okay. It's just the phone." Looking at the caller ID he sighed in relief.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Martin. How is she?' Annie asked concern laced in her tone.

"We're making a little progress. Not very much though," he told her.

"Okay well we've caught the earliest flight we could find and should be there later tonight."

"That's good," he said. "I think it will help if she sees you," he said.

"Has she been to see a doctor yet?" Annie asked.

"Not yet. I plan on taking her down there after a few hours of sleep. Last night was a long one. Neither of us got much sleep."

"Oh my poor Ruthie." Martin could hear her crying now. He could feel a lump rising in his own throat now when he looked over at her. A tiny body covered with numerous cuts and bruises. "Tell her we love her and we'll see her soon."

"I will," he promised.

"Thank you Martin. For looking after my baby."

"I'd do anything for her," he said seriously.

"I know you would but thank you regardless."

"You're welcome, he choked out. "We'll see you soon," he said.

'Bye Martin."

"Bye." He was about to hang up but stopped himself when he heard she wasn't done.

"Oh and Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"We love you," Annie whispered. By now he was at a loss for words. It'd been years since he'd heard the words spoken. As they were said he felt any strength he had left crumble.

"I love you too Mom," he smiled. That was all he could say before hanging up and brushing a traitor tear away. Taking a deep breath he went to join Ruthie on the bed. Quietly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight angel," he whispered before joining her in sleep.

**A/N: Let me know. Good, bad?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys. I was struggling with how to word it all. Hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

_Ruthie found herself in the doctor's office now, hospital gown covering her tiny frame. She snuggled herself to Martin as cleaning supplies infested her senses. She didn't want to be here. Nor did she _need_ to be here. People who were supposedly going to help her were going to spend the next hour poking and prodding at every part of her. All Ruthie truly wanted was for Martin to take her home. Take her away from the chilled room and maybe then she could try finding sleep. The ability to find it was so rare lately that she felt she could do so standing up if she had to._

"_Alright Ms. Camden let's have a look," the kind eyed doctor told her. When the woman touched her she shrank away. The nurse looked at her with a raised eyebrow and resumed examination. Ruthie found the strength to shove the hand away whimpering quietly. A sense of absolute relief washed over her when she felt his touch. The one and only that could make her feel safe._

"_Shh Ruthie she's here to help," he whispered. She only shook her head burying it in Martin's chest. "I'm sorry," she heard him tell the doctor. She wouldn't dare look up. They were watching her. They were waiting to pounce. Ruthie could feel it. Her blood ran cold at the eerie feeling that surrounded her._

"_It's alright I wont hurt you," she heard the doctor's tender voice. She chanced a look at the nurse but instantly regretted it. What was supposed to be the kind face of a doctor_ _had instantly become_ his _face. "Unless I have to," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Ruthie felt herself cowering, desperately searching for Martin. She felt a scream rise in her throat as he came within inches of her face. She opened her mouth but nothing came. She was alone at the mercy of his hands. Hands that had taken her most precious gift. "He can't save you now honey. It's you and me. That's all it's ever going to be," he said darkly. From those cold hands she felt sharp claws graze her skin. Again she tried to scream but nothing came of her desperate cry. As he moved his hands away he smiled. Soon she could feel the blood leaving his new markings. Blood that matched those on his fingers…_

Ruthie instantly sat up grateful to hear that she was finally able to cry out in fear. No sooner had she heard it did she feel Martin's arms wrap around her holding her close. "Shh Ruthie it's all over now okay? It was just a nightmare." She felt herself only cry harder as he told her the obvious. He had touched her. The monster had left his mark on her. She couldn't go now. What if he came back? Ruthie held onto Martin for dear life sobbing into him with everything she had. He couldn't make her go. Not now.

"Shh honey you're okay. It was just a dream," he whispered. "Why don't I go get you a glass of water?" he asked gently. She shook her head wildly. He couldn't leave her. Not after something like this! What could happen if he left her alone? For all she knew in the time he was gone _he _could come back for a second round. No, Martin couldn't go. She had to keep him close. She had to feel safe. "Sweetheart you're shaking," he said sadly taking her clammy hands in his own as fear shook her entire body. "Come with me then okay?" Ruthie silently nodded wrapping her arms around him. With a sigh Martin walked them down to the kitchen.

Walking over to the sink Martin pulled out a clean glass from the cupboard. With Ruthie still wrapped tightly around him he filled it walking over to the kitchen table. Setting the water down he debated sitting Ruthie in her own chair. Considering what just happened he realized that wouldn't be the greatest idea. If he did she would only put up a fight. A fight fought with good reason but a fight none the less. Martin opted for the safest way setting her in his lap.

Bringing the water to her lips carefully he saw her slip her mouth open a little. He smiled, satisfied that she was currently almost chugging the glass. "Careful Roo not so fast," he reminded her. Even though she now had full attention on the beverage he held her hold on him stayed giving him no choice but to hold it while she finished. When she was done he felt her lay her head on his chest. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Ruthie only shook her head. Martin found himself sighing. She had eaten willingly just a few hours ago. She was fine by herself for small periods of time just a little while ago. Now it seemed they had gone back to square one. "Come on sweetie you have to eat something before we go," he said softly. Ruthie again shook her head silently. "I'll make you anything you want, okay? I just want you to eat something," he whispered. Finally she nodded with a small shiver traveling her body. Martin looked on concerned rubbing her arms. "How about a ham and cheese sandwich?" he suggested. Slowly Ruthie nodded closing her eyes. Getting up he set her down kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll be right back, I promise," he whispered.

What could only be a few minutes later Ruthie felt someone shake her shoulder gently. Gasping desperately, she felt herself waking. "Shh it's only me," Martin said softly. Relief flooded her when she took in his face. Martin was back. Tenderly he lifted her again setting Ruthie in his lap. Martin tore off a piece much like earlier and brought it to her mouth. Slowly she opened allowing him to feed it to her. A few minutes later she had finished cuddling into him again. "Good job sweetie. Now, are you ready to go?" he asked. Ruthie shook her head. Did she really have to? They were doing just fine, just the two of them. Martin smiled sadly taking the plate to the sink.

Walking all the way out to his car he placed her inside letting her head fall back as she released a whimper. "I know honey. It'll all be over soon," he promised kissing her forehead. Jogging over to his side he quickly started the car. The boom of the engine made Ruthie jump. "It's okay Roo. That's just the car starting," he told her. Even after being told he felt her hand once again find a place in his gripping it tightly as they made their way down to the clinic.

***

Getting to the clinic Martin took her out carefully making sure not to wake her too roughly. "Ruthie honey you're going to have to wake up now," he whispered. Moaning sleepily she slowly opened her eyes as he lifted her out of the car. Inside he walked up to the front desk where they handed him a stake of papers to fill out. He thanked them before going to find a seat. Before he turned around he could see the receptionist give him a sad look.

"You're going to have to sit on your own for a few minutes while I fill these out, okay?" he told her. In the seat next to him she nodded, now laying her head on his shoulder. Martin smiled and set to work on the pile of forms. A few minutes later he gently lifted her head playing with her hair. "I'll be back in a minute, alright? Then you can sit with me while we wait." She nodded rubbing her eyes tiredly.

When he returned Ruthie happily snuggled into him. If she couldn't avoid the doctor then at least he was here. At least Martin would make sure nothing happened to her. She shuddered at the thought of her dream becoming a reality. Ruthie felt Martin wrap his arms around her tightly and sighed. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. "They're not going to hurt you," he said. _How do you know that? _Ruthie thought. "We're here for the doctors to help you honey. I promise you that's all it is." Even after he said it she felt a whimper rise in her throat. "Shh," he said softly kissing her forehead softly.

"Ruthie Camden," the nurse called. As they followed the nurse inside, she still kept her hold on him. _Please don't leave me_ she mentally pleaded.

"I'm right here Ruthie," he told her. Entering the sterile room she saw the woman smile from the corner of her eye. She couldn't look at her. Not without the earlier nightmare washing over her again. No instead she'd stay here, eyes closed held against her protector.

"The doctor will be with you in just a couple of minutes. I put a rush on it," she said.

That didn't last long however because shortly after she found herself sitting on the cushioned table. "You'll be fine, okay?" he whispered. She nodded uncertainly before he let go of her hand.

"So what seems to be the problem today?" she asked. Ruthie grimaced, rolling her eyes. What was wrong? Was this lady serious? She was hurt. She needed to get better. _Not that I ever will_. That's why she was here! Ruthie found herself blocking everything out refusing to relive her worst nightmare.

"We're going to have to run some tests," she said. Wait tests? Martin never said anything about any tests. She felt herself take his hand desperately again. Gently he squeezed it massaging hers quietly. "I'll give you guys a moment for her to change," she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Carefully bringing the gown over Ruthie's head Martin allowed her to lean on him while he tied it. She whimpered as a subtle breeze brushed past her. "Cold?" he asked softly. She nodded against him as he wrapped his arms around her. A quiet knock alerted them of the nurse's presence.

"Alright are we ready?" she asked. _No _she thought. Martin must have nodded because the next thing she knew the exam began. He felt Ruthie's grip tighten even further as the nurse checked her over. "My goodness," the doctor gasped. "Now considering how she was found we're going to take some precautions and give her a Tetanus shot. _A shot? No needles!_

"Shh Ruthie. It's going to be okay," she heard him whisper. "Squeeze if you need to alright?" he said softly. She nodded with a silent tear coming down her cheek at the sight of it.

"Now this will only hurt for a second," the doctor said. As the sharp object entered her skin she followed through with her promise and squeezed Martin's hand tightly, closing her eyes. "There we go. All done," the doctor said gently. Ruthie again opened her eyes meeting Martin's. "Can we get a weight check?" she asked. She saw Martin nod as she directed them to the scale. "I'm going to ask you to stand for a little while so I can get a read, okay?" As Martin gently helped her over she whimpered as she put pressure on her feet.

"I know honey. It'll just be a minute, I promise," he whispered. She noticed concern cross the doctor's (who she hadn't bothered to learn the name of) face. Ruthie felt her heart drop. What else was wrong? On top of everything else that's happened what else could be wrong?

"She's a little under weight," she said thoughtfully. "For her height she should be at least ten pounds heavier," she said. "Has she eaten very much?" Martin shook his head. "Has she said anything?" Again Martin shook his head. "What I would suggest is trying to get her to eat a few snacks every few hours. Don't start with full meals just yet. Start small and work your way up. The same goes for talking. Encourage her to talk. If she refuses keep pushing. Often times victims of such an event like this wont speak for a while. They have to be told that it's okay to talk. They have to find comfort, someone they can depend on. In most cases their confidant is a member of their gender."

"She only answers to me. Is that normal?" Martin asked. "Not usually but all cases are different. They often feel very insecure about their surroundings. This is one of the largest repercussions. They fear being left alone, abandoned. They'll cling to any sense of security they can find. In this case it seems to be you. In time she has to learn to trust other people. Not just you. Slowly start introducing her to more people. Start with one or two and see how she does. It's a slow process. One that takes an immense amount of patience." Martin nodded as Ruthie again laid herself against him.

"I'll go see how those tests are coming," she said.

"Thank you," he said walking them back into the room. Gently he set her down taking her hand. "See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" he said softly. Ruthie glared at him and he smiled.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that she isn't pregnant." Martin felt himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding. His biggest fear came out negative. "You'll also be happy to know that there are no STDs present in her system." Once again he found himself sighing. His two biggest fears had not become a reality. At least he had the comfort in knowing that. "Now my biggest suggestion to patients that come in like this is to have them see a therapist. It's often the best way for victims to cope. "Here's a card to a friend of mine. She's one of California's best. Give her a call when you're ready," she smiled. _Wait, what? I don't need a therapist!_ Still she saw Martin take it anyway.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome. Just remember what I've told you and you should be fine. If you have any problems give me a call," she said handing Martin yet another card. He nodded gratefully. She smiled closing the door once again behind her.

"Let's go home," he said gently lifting her off the table. Ruthie wrapped her arms around him as he carried her out bridal style. "What do you say we eat a little something when we get there?" She didn't even have time to reply before her stomach answered the question for her. "I take it that's a yes?" he chuckled. Ruthie nodded against him embarrassed. "Then we'll try and get some more sleep before Mom gets home. How does that sound?" Martin got no reply but at the same time she didn't protest. He took that as agreement as he settled her in the car.

***

As he parked in the driveway he could see that the once vacated spot where the Camden's family van stayed was once again occupied. _They got home early _he thought. With a deep sigh and silent prayer he went over to collect Ruthie who was once again asleep. "We're home Ruthie. Time to wake up," he whispered. She groggily opened her eyes but once again closed them whimpering. She wanted to be alone. Just her and Martin. She couldn't handle anyone else. Let alone her family. "Hey guess whose home? They came just for you," he said softly. "They missed you," he said kissing her temple. "Let's go in and say hi, okay?" Ruthie resisted the urge to shake her head knowing she wouldn't really have a choice in the matter now.

Opening the door quietly they were greeted by the worried eyes of the entire Camden family.

"Oh my goodness," Annie cried running over to them. When she touched her arm worriedly she frowned when she felt her daughter pull away finding solace in Martin's arms.

"Hey Roo its okay. It's just Mom," she heard him whisper. Annie cautiously touched Ruthie's arm again which only made her pull away anew. Annie frowned with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mom," he said sadly. "It hasn't been anyone but us for the last couple of days. Doctors say it'll be a while before she can open up to anyone." Annie nodded in understanding backing away when she felt Eric take her in his arms. In them she cried quietly completely at a loss for what to do.

"How is that she trusts you then?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Normally it would be a girl seeing as the event she's been through would make her fear any man. I can see now though that that's not exactly it. For some reason she chose me and fears anybody else. It's not usual but whatever makes her comfortable is what we have to work with," he said sadly. They all nodded in understanding, sadness in all the on looking eyes.

"What can we do?" Annie asked.

"Do you think you could make her something to eat? The doctor says to give her a little something every couple of hours. She can't handle big meals right now." Annie nodded turning to Ruthie.

"What would you like Ruthie?" she asked tenderly. As Martin expected she got no reply.

"How about some eggs and bacon honey? Does that sound good?" he asked. She nodded against his chest again as Annie walked into the kitchen. Martin followed sitting Ruthie down. "I have to go to the bathroom for a second. It's just Mom in here, okay? I'll be back in five minutes," he promised handing her his phone kissing her forehead tenderly before he left.

Annie returned with a plate of scrambled eggs and placed them in front of Ruthie. She was sad to see that the fork she had put next to it wouldn't get picked up. "Eat up sweetie," she smiled. Still the fork had yet to move. Martin returned a few minutes later greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and freshly made bacon.

"What smells so good in here?" he asked.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon. One of her favorites and she wont touch it," she said sadly. Martin frowned sitting Ruthie in his lap. Picking up the fork he brought a small piece to her lips.

"Open," he said softly. In seconds she did as he asked taking the egg hungrily. Again it was a struggle to keep up with her speed but he was happy to see her eating. "Now why don't we try some bacon?" She nodded silently allowing him to feed it to her. Annie felt tears once again gather in her eyes at the sight. Martin was being so gentle with her baby girl. She saw that he held the ultimate patience for her. What saddened her however was to see that Ruthie was going backwards. Once again she depended on Martin like a small child. One that was still lost and unable to do anything on her own. This was far from the spit fire she was used to. Even as a small child she was nothing like this.

"Are you done?" he asked. She nodded snuggling into him. Annie frowned when she saw that what would have usually been gone in five minutes had not completely disappeared. A strip of bacon and half of the eggs still sat on her plate untouched. _We'll find you again baby. I promise_. "Why don't we go try and take that nap we were planning on taking, hmm?" She yawned in reply taking comfort in his arms. "We'll be back in a couple of hours," he said. Annie nodded hugging Martin awkwardly in thanks. "She'll come back to us Mom," he said.

"I know," she said sadly. Annie knew her daughter would come back. The question was though, how long would it take?

**A/N: Okay this was honestly the most challenging chapter so far. I really don't know how well it came out. Please let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, it's been forever since this story has been updated. Again it became an issue of the right mood for the storyline. Hopefully this won't happen too often. I'm really sorry for the long wait! Here's the long awaited chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Annie could only follow the two with her eyes as they made their way back up the stairs. Instinct told her to follow them. She knew however, that doing so wouldn't help. Once she made it up there she would only get turned away. Inside her little girl was suffering the unimaginable. Alone she was fighting the monsters that fed at her vibrant spirit. She, along with everyone else could only watch from the outside.

As he reached the top of the stairs Martin smiled. They hadn't even made it the room before he saw her eyes close, delicately joined with even breaths. Quietly walking into the room he made his way to the unmade bed. Carefully he laid her down, covering her tiny frame with a blanket. Ruthie barely noticed her head hit the pillow but the minute it did something felt off. Reaching a realization she noticed he had released her. Opening her eyes quickly her empty hands contracted.

"I'm right here Ruthie. Everything's okay, I promise," he whispered. With a small smile she snuggled into the pillow again. Opening her eyes only a little Ruthie invited him over with the wave of a finger. "I'm coming," he chuckled. With a slight drag to his step Martin occupied the open space next to her. Like a magnet she rolled over allowing him to hold her against him. With a soft sigh she let her eyes close again, Martin encircling her protectively. _Too many people_ she asked with panic quickly rising. _Where did they all come from? _Ruthie thought. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly.

"Ruthie, what's wrong? Martin asked gently. She opened her mouth to reply but much like her earlier nightmare, her lips couldn't form words or phrases. Her multiple attempts to answer made her look like a fish seeking air to breathe. Seeing this he laid a calm hand on her shoulder. "What is it Roo? Tell me," he pleaded quietly. She only shook her head. He told her to stay quiet. He had warned her that if she said a word he'd come after her. "Come on angel face. Tell me what the matter is." he coaxed. Ruthie shook her head violently. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Scout's honor," he said with a hint of a laugh.

"I can't," she mouthed. He raised his brow in surprise. Had her lips just formed words? Not that he heard them audibly but it was a step in the right direction. _Now to get her to actually say them _he thought. It didn't have to be a whole essay. He just needed to hear her say something, anything.

"You can't do what Roo? Use your words," he said running his finger along her cheek softly. She only turned away from him, embarrassed. "Hey, hey look at me." Ruthie only dug her face further into the pillow her head laid on. "Do you just want to lay here for a few minutes?" he asked. She nodded, thoroughly relieved that for now she had escaped. "We'll just lay here for a little bit and chill out okay? Then maybe, if you feel up to it we'll go down and sit with Mom for a little while," he suggested. Looking up from the comfort of his chest big desperate eyes met his. "Or maybe not," Martin sighed. Ruthie nodded grimly. Yes, not. That sounded much better.

"Are you happy they're home?" he asked. Was this a trick question? She shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes. This came as a bit of a surprise to Martin. It was true that Ruthie was beyond confused right now but the love for her family never wavered. "Do they scare you?" he whispered. Ruthie nodded beginning a rocking motion as she huddled into fetal position. "They're not going to hurt you sweetheart," he promised. _How do you know that? There are so many of them! _Ruthie thought. Martin frowned when he saw her eyes dart back and forth a handful of times. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise," he said. Why couldn't they just stay here? Here in the safe confines of her room? The one and only place that regardless of the event that felt like a slap in the face had never changed. They were the only two that still walk through that door. They would remain the only two to ever enter these four walls. This little corner had yet to be contaminated with the number of bodies that stood just one floor below them.

"Do you want me to run you some warm water so you can just sit in it for a few minutes?" he asked feeling the tension build in her every bone. She barely lifted her head before she heard a large pop. Ruthie whimpered as the surprise pain shot through her. "Shh baby I know it hurts. We'll fix it though, okay?" Ruthie nodded snuggling further into him. Feeling her comfort bubble surround her she allowed her eyes to drift closed as the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her to unconsciousness. Running his fingers through her hair as she slept, Martin could feel himself fall not too far behind.

_Ruthie now found herself in a stark white room that instantly made her shield her eyes in pain. Shapes and colors curtained her vision creating shapes that stung her eyes. The blinding sensation was felt in her nose as she fought to find escape. She needed some place to hide. Somewhere she felt safe._

_A small smile crept to her face when she saw her protection. In the distance she saw his tall silhouette. Seeing his shining face she smiled herself. Here it was just them. Exactly how she wanted it to be. No one to avoid. No one asking if she was okay when they knew by default that she would never be again. It was common courtesy she knew, but still the need to scream crawled up her throat every time. In her safe harbor she didn't have to ride waves of pain. She soon felt her legs pick up and hope swelled inside of her. Just a few more feet and he could take her in his arms, allowing her to forget all the pain._

_As she got closer to reaching him her legs felt like granite weights with each step. The closer she got the heavier her feet seemed to feel. Just a few more steps and she'd be in his arms. As much as the idea let her smile a little, her body wouldn't let her reach that happiness. Ruthie stood stone still, unable to move._

_After what felt like continuous struggle she felt her body become weak and her knees slam onto the flooring below her. Even though it was a cushioned landing, she let the tears gather in pools of pain. _Martin!_she called. _Martin...Martin…Mar…

Ruthie blinked once, allowing her bedroom walls to surround her once again. Her body thrashed against the invisible shackles that held her in place. Like the dream, the restraints fought back.

"Ruthie? Ruthie honey, wake up," someone whispered gently. It took her a second to realize that the gentle tones had come from Martin. A blanket of relief encompassed her as she felt herself sink deeper into him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. She only shook her head clinging to him tightly. "What's wrong Ruthie?" he asked. She only shook her head bringing her shaking legs around his. The tangle their legs created brought a sad smile to his face. It wasn't that Martin didn't appreciate how close they were. What really scared him was how dependant she was on him. He was afraid that the only way they'd be able to leave this room is with poor Ruthie kicking and screaming. As much as he wanted to do as the doctor had asked of him, he couldn't do that to her just yet. Not only would it hurt her but seeing her in that amount pain would just as soon put him six feet under.

"You can loosen up Roo, I'm right here," he whispered. _Don't leave me alone_ she pleaded. As Ruthie brought herself into an air-tight seal against him her stomach growled quietly. "I think someone's getting hungry," he chuckled. She shook her head quickly not wanting to step outside the comfort of her walls. "It's not that scary sweetheart," he continues soothingly. _Yes it is! All those people, so many questions _she shot back mentally. "They wont touch you honey," he promised. "They only want to help you, I promise. If they come too close for comfort I'll be right there to stop it, okay?" Ruthie nodded slowly, digging her face into his shoulder.

"Do we want to take a nice long bath first?" As inviting as it sounded she shook her head. "You're so stiff Ruthie," he whispered massaging her shoulder blade. She knew how uptight she was. He didn't have to tell her. A gentle, unexpected twist sent a jolt through her making her cringe, a silent tear running down her cheek. "Let's loosen these up a little, okay?" Ruthie nodded letting him take her to the tub.

The squeak of the tub faucet made Ruthie grit her teeth as she allowed herself to shiver for the millionth time since leaving the warmth of her bed. Seeing this Martin quickly replaced the sweater with a towel. "Just lay back and relax, alright?" he whispered into her ear to be hard over the filling bathtub. Ruthie nodded slowly. "You ready?" he asked. Seeing the gentle willow of steam rising from the heated water she felt reality fall away.

_Ruthie was back in his cloud. Risking a look up from the pattern of her jeans she felt the heat of the flame against her face. Instinctively she shied away, eyes darting for escape from the red and orange wave that sat just millimeters from her skin. All she could do was sit wide eyed as his face came into view._ "Ready for some fun?"

In seconds she was thrown back into the heated room. Despite the heat of the small enclosure she felt herself begin to shake. "Ruthie honey, calm down," he whispered. She only shook her head. She couldn't go in there. "Ruth shh. It's okay. I've got you," he reassured. "Are we ready?" he whispered. Ruthie only shook her head harder. "We'll just sit here then, okay?" She nodded resuming her seizure-like trembling. Coming up behind her Martin carefully lifted her onto his lap. Letting him hold her, Ruthie snuggled into his arms, his embrace a blanket that would forever keep her protected. "When you're ready," he said quietly.

A solid hour passed before Ruthie was bombarded with conversation. She had only spent about five minutes loosening up. Martin sat there with her for a good forty minutes. It took ten solid minutes to convince her to even step in.

"How is she?"

"Are you okay, Ruthie?"

"Are you hungry sweetie?" The sudden change in atmosphere made her shrink back brining her hands up to her ears to block out the Earth-shattering noise. Martin weaved his fingers through her hair watching as her small hands cupped her hears.

"Do you guys mind? I think it's a little too much for her right now," Martin said carefully. The sound slowly died down as they took in Ruthie's current state. From where she was standing Annie couldn't help a slight twinge of jealousy. She was the one once able to cure her little girl's fears. When her world came crashing down Annie would hold her for only a minute and everything was right in the world. Unknowingly, she saw that Martin now held that torch. One she wanted so badly to take for herself. Now it wasn't Mommy anymore. Instead Martin was the one she turned to. The one she clung to with everything she had. "They're done Roo. They're not being loud anymore," he said gently, taking her off of her ears. Tenderly caressing her knuckles, he saw her face relax.

"I still don't quite get why she chose you," Lucy said.

"I don't really get it either. I'm just glad she answers to at least one of us," Annie said. The gentle growling of her stomach alerted everyone to the fragile doll that sat in Martin's lap.

"Still hungry Roo?" he asked. She nodded bringing her arms around him. It was more than comfort this time. Maybe if she held onto him he wouldn't leave like last time. "I'm staying this time," he chuckled. "What do we want?" Ruthie shrugged. "How does Mac 'n Cheese sound?" Okay so the last couple of days haven't exactly been made up of the healthiest eating habits but right now simple was best. At least then she'd actually eat it. She nodded slowly against him, shifting herself in his lap. "Do you mind if I get myself something to eat honey?" She made no physical objection allowing Martin to think he'd gotten the "okay". As quietly as possible he slid out from under the table taking Ruthie with him. Carefully detaching her from him he sat her down.

Once he stepped away her eyes followed him. Annie watched her daughter's focus change with a new wave of sadness. It was then that Annie remembered that old habits died hard. She felt herself make her way over to Ruthie as she huddled herself in fetal position.

"Ruthie sweetie?" It was no surprise that she made no notion of having heard her. When Annie got closer Ruthie cowered. Annie flinched at the rejection but slowly stepped away. Looking up from serving himself Martin watched the exchange sadly.

"She's not going to hurt you sweetheart," he whispered when he was close enough. Ruthie looked up at him, taking in the smell of freshly made food. Her inner happiness was amplified when her stomach verbalized her hunger. "I take you want some?" he asked smiling. She nodded. "You wanna do it yourself?" he asked. Seeing that she made no motion to take it from him Martin came around, sitting her down again.

"Open," he said gently. Slowly she obeyed, letting the portion sit on her tongue.

"I don't know how much more of this I can watch…" Annie admitted her voice cracking as she finished her confession.

"She's making small steps Mom," Martin told her.

"It's just such a surprise to come home to, you know? Just a couple of days ago she was arguing with me over her ridiculously high cell phone bill. Today she hasn't said a word…"

"She hasn't said a word to me either but I'm trying. It's just going to take time."

"I'm her mother. I've been able to understand her since the minute she was born. Now it's like I'm reading hundreds of blank pages. I can't reach her anymore."

"Mom, as much as it hurts we have to close it," Lucy said. "She'll open it for us when she's ready."

"I'm not reading a book anymore Annie. I have to dig deeper. That's harder than you know. I have to keep guessing. I have to look at her behaviors, the way she says things."

"It doesn't make sense!" Annie cried. Ruthie cringed at the volume. Martin saw Lucy gently pull her away with a lost look of her own.

"Shh honey, they're gone. It's just us," he whispered. "Open sweetheart. Lifting her head off of his shoulder she felt the spoon enter her mouth. As the next one came her way she felt her stomach rise. Bile again made itself present in the back of her throat. "You're done already?" he asked curiously. She shook her head eyeing the sink desperately. Seeing where her eyes landed Martin was quick on his feet. Not fast enough, he realized when he saw her newly added contents spill onto his shirt. The rancid smell only invited more as she whimpered at the feeling and taste. Martin grimaced as he took in his new attire.

He quickly diverted his attention when he noticed her begin to shake and sob simultaneously. Quickly sitting her at the table he removed the sweater he wore. Taking in the smell that rose from his skin he looked over at Ruthie sadly.

"I'm going to have to go get cleaned up Ruth," he said. Her eyes begged to go with him, to take her away from the crowded room. "No Ruthie. Not this time. I don't want you covered in it too. I'll be right back," he promised. Handing her his phone, he quickly jogged up the stairs. Ten minutes," he said as he made it to the landing. All she could do now was watch as the minutes ticked by with agonizing sluggishness. She decided that the best thing to do was wait. Ruthie couldn't go out there. _Too many people_ she thought with a pounding heart. _Martin. I need Martin. _Again she found herself in fetal position as she brought herself to the floor.

Suddenly Ruthie felt exposed. She felt a burning whimper rise to her lips as the rocking once again began. Why had he left her here? She was alone with too many voices, too many questions.

"Ruthie?" She felt herself jump a foot in surprise as her glassy eyes met Lucy's. In seconds she averted her gaze to her lap as her comfort routine continued. "Ruth?" Lucy whispered. Ruthie felt herself begin to back away. When her sister went in to cup her shoulder she flinched making quick movement away from the contact. The blond looked down at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Did you want Martin?" she asked. She made no clear indication about a yes or no. "He'll be back in a minute," she assured in the five foot gap that separated them.

Ruthie found herself back further away. By now she had found her way under the coffee table that rocked along with her as she struggled to find an even smaller space. "What'd I miss?" Martin asked as he galloped down the stairs. Martin followed Lucy's gaze to the underside of the kitchen table and lowered down to all fours.

"Hey Roo. What are you doing under the table sweetheart?" he asked softly. Slowly she inched her way out bringing herself intensely close to him. When she threw herself at him he almost fell short of breath but gathered her closely. "I've got you Ruth. It's okay. You're safe. Shh," he whispered kissing her temple. "You're okay". It was then that she gripped him with everything she had. _Please don't leave anymore _she begged. "I'm not leaving honey," he whispered. "Loosen up," he said taking her arms from around him gently.

"I…I didn't know what to do…" Lucy admitted. "She wouldn't let me touch her," she whispered.

"Your sister's not going to hurt you Ruthie," Martin said softly. He turned slightly to see Ruthie stare right through her. He could see the clear hurt in the blonde's face as she came closer. With each advancement Lucy made, Ruthie shielded herself with Martin's much larger frame.

"Ruthie," Lucy whispered. Again she tried placing her hand on her frightened sister's shoulder. Not too surprised, but still clearly hurt she felt Ruthie throw it off. Her trembling figure seemed to shrink even further into Martin.

_The grimy hands had touched her. She would do anything to just make them go away. The same two hands that had taken were never going to give it back. They were back to take more. Ruthie shook at earthquake frequency at the mere idea of having another treasured value taken without her consent, her knowledge._ Martin! They're going to do something to Martin! _Ruthie thought desperately. They couldn't take him away._

As the nightmare-ish idea fell over her she found herself again holding on for dear life. She wouldn't let them take him. The monster couldn't take her protection. She wouldn't let it.

"Ruthie sweetheart, loosen up for me please," he pleaded tenderly. "I'm right here. I won't leave you," he promised as he wiped at her moistened cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Why don't we get up off the floor? My knees are starting to hurt baby. Come up with me, okay? The floor can't be comfortable," he smiled. Lucy watched in silent tears as the two made their way into standing position. "There we go. Much better right? This way you can stretch out a bit."

"Come join us Ruthie. Come hang out for a little while," Lucy suggested. Again she made no sign of having heard her. Martin and Lucy shared a concerned look over her shoulder before Martin turned to her again.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go see everyone for a little bit?" Ruthie shook her head and whimpered when pain shot through her legs. "Again?" he whispered. She only nodded. Carefully Martin brought her up bridal style where she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "We'll see how it goes when we get back from brushing our teeth," Martin whispered to a saddened Lucy. She nodded speed walking her way through the swinging door.

When they made their way upstairs Martin used his elbow to prop open the bathroom door. "I'm putting you down, alright?" he warned. She nodded releasing him unwillingly. As soon as he let her go she again took hold of his hand. Martin reached over with his free hand eyeing the toothpaste with slight dilemma. "Ruthie sweetie I need my other hand for a second." Reluctantly she let go watching his every move. "Okay angel face, let's make that breath minty fresh. Open up for me." She obliged placing shaky hands on the tail of his shirt. About a minute later he let the water run cold. "Ready to rinse out?" he asked. She nodded bringing the cup to her lips. "Do you want to at least try?" he asked. Ruthie shook her head again. "I'm not going to leave you there honey," he whispered. "I'll be sitting right with you." _Don't leave me alone out there. _"Ten minutes. If it's too much we'll leave, okay?" She nodded letting her fingers contract around his shirt again.

The minute they descended the stairs everyone's eyes met them expectantly. Knowing very well about space issues Martin took the isolated armchair letting Ruthie snuggle into him.

"How is she?" Annie asked.

"We've been better, haven't we?" he replied. She nodded not making eye contact with the worried family.

"The station wants your statement," Kevin finally said. "They found your prints..."

"I didn't do anything!" he shot back making Ruthie jump. "I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know that, we all know that. I'm pretty sure Michaels even knows that. They just need it on record."

"How am I going to get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed she can't be left alone without panicking."

"I think it'd be too much for her," Annie said.

"I'm going to have to find a way to take her with me."

"She crawled under the kitchen table Mom," Lucy whispered. "Wouldn't let me touch her. She only found her way out when Martin came back in."

"The station would be too much for her," Kevin agreed.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll see if they can send someone to the house. There's no other real option," Kevin said. Ruthie's head jerked up. _The police? No! They can't bring in the police. _This would mean she failed. It was her fault they were coming for her. Ruthie was the root to all these problems. They'd hall her away, send her to jail. They'd take her away from him. She whimpered taking hold of Martin again. _They can't! _she thought desperately.

"Shh honey its okay," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured bringing her arms from around him again. The Camden's could only watch in shared sadness as the smallest Camden held onto Martin like a life boat.

**A/N: You know what to do. Good, bad? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

Quietly Annie rose to answer the door. Before opening it she took one last look at Ruthie who still sat huddled in her cocoon of shielded protection that was Martin. They both shared a saddened gaze when both sets of eyes fell on her. He could feel her shaking against him bringing his arms around her to keep her still. Feeling locked in place she looked up at him, fear clouding her eyes.

"It's okay Ruth, there's no need to be scared," he whispered. When she took in the sight of Sgt. Michaels she froze and despite Martin's comforts resumed her leaf-like shaking. "Shh calm down," he said. "You're okay. I won't let him hurt you," he promised. She nodded uncertainly letting her eyes drift over faces she wasn't actually seeing. The slight shuffle of boots to rug made her jump. Martin laid a careful hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Hi Ruthie," Sgt. Michaels greeted quietly. Finally, she looked up meekly into the officer's face. She sighed doing a quiet inspection of the uncommon guest. In her head she continued a silent check list of everything she saw._ He seems nice _she thought, though her face didn't falter from its unsure expression. Panic set in when she realized what he carried. The silver gleam of his licensed gun instilled an entirely new fear in her. Feeling her heart begin to race, she gripped Martin with a new sense of urgency.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly so that only she could hear. Ruthie heard nothing as her vision blurred, sending her to the entirely too familiar darkness that swallowed her. "He's not going to hurt you…hurt you…hurt you…"

"_Unless you give him reason to," he whispered. Ruthie sat there motionless. What was she going to do now? As hard as she tried words couldn't reach her lips. Even if they did, she realized that they would do her little good in the long run. Wouldn't screaming for help offer him one of the greatest reasons to hurt her? No, she decided. She wouldn't scream, if nothing but for the idea of saving her own skin. If she so much as squeaked she knew she'd be a goner before she could even breathe in a full breath of air._

"_And if you do," he smirked, "don't worry," he said in a tone that was anything but soothing. His voice held that of a skilled dog catcher closing in on his latest assignment. Ruthie reasoned that this is now exactly what she was. He had made her feel less than human. What other choice did she have but to categorize herself as an animal now? That's sure what she felt like. Muted, cornered, about to be captured by a vicious snake who had sucked away every bit of innocence she had left. "We have the skills to blow your brains out in nothing flat. You wont feel a thing," he said darkly, holding the ice cold metal to her temple. _

"_No one can save you now sweetheart. Any last words I should quote for your loved ones?" he asked clicking the safety carefully. She gulped shaking her head. "It'll make this much easier than," he smiled. She mentally sighed when she felt the gun being removed from the side of her head. The relief though, was short-lived because only a couple seconds later, a stray bullet flew past, the thunderous sound of gunpowder leaving a solid ring in her ears. Without meaning to she released a yelp, huddling in fetal position, trying her hardest to keep her ice cold body warm._

"Ruthie," Martin called quietly. "Ruthie, come back to us," he coaxed gently bringing her hands from around her ears and settling them in her lap. Soft warm hands carefully brought her legs back out. Until he'd done so she had no idea she'd gone back to rocking uncontrollably. "Shh Ruth, its okay," he whispered. He frowned when she saw that in seconds she'd gone back to shaking like a leaf.

"What is it Ruth?" Kevin asked quietly. "What do you remember?" Ruthie shook her head gripping Martin fiercely.

"Its okay honey, no one's going to hurt you," he promised. "Just do the best you can." The brunette only had the strength to deny the request before shifting uncomfortably back into familiar safety. Kevin gave Michaels a once over taking in the belt's contents. He frowned when it finally clicked. "Did you take it off the belt sir?" he asked, careful not to title the object he realized had frightened her so much. A light bulb expression came over him and he carefully removed it, settling it quietly on the table in front of him. Even though it made no noise going down Ruthie still jumped.

"Shh," Martin repeated. "Calm down Ruth. Breathe with me," he said going through a couple of slow cycles with her. After a time Martin saw her visibly relax. "He's not going to do anything with it," he said directing her gaze to the unmoving weapon. "You're perfectly safe." Ruthie shook her head again somehow finding it hard to believe him. She brought herself back into fetal position, curling herself as close to her only sure safety as she could. "You're tense," he whispered. _How else am I supposed to feel?_ Ruthie shot back mentally. "Loosen those muscles sweetheart. Sgt. Michaels isn't going to hurt you. No one in this room is going to touch you. They only want to help," he promised. She shook her head refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Martin, I'm going to need your statement," Sgt. Michaels reminded him quietly. He looked up at him, clearly at a loss of what to do. Ruthie didn't look like she was going to be willing to move any time soon, yet the sooner he did what was asked, the sooner he would be able to leave while at the same time relieving Ruthie's worries on the subject.

"I don't think she's going to let me leave her sir." She kept her hold on him in hopes to further his argument.

"It's best that we don't have her with you for the duration of your questioning. The sooner we have it recorded, the sooner we can proceed with the investigation." Martin nodded, knowing this much already. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin meet his gaze. Quietly he walked over, squatting to meet her at eye level.

"Hey Ruthie, how would you feel about hanging out with me for a little bit?" he suggested. They all saw her shrink away with a shake of her head. "It won't be long. Just a few minutes," he promised. Still silent she made no move to agree with him.

"Twenty minutes Ruthie. That's all I'm going to need him for," Sgt. Michaels told her gently.

"We'll even hang out here while we wait for him," he smiled. She felt herself loosen her hold on Martin slightly. "There we go," he whispered threading his fingers carefully through her hair. Almost instantly she flinched, pulling herself away from him almost immediately. Kevin quickly removed his hand bringing it down beside him.

"It's okay," Martin whispered. "He won't do anything," he said. The look on Ruthie's face told him that she wasn't entirely convinced. "I'll just be gone a little while," he reassured. "Kevin's not going to let anything happen to you. Do you wanna time us?" he asked. Ruthie timidly brought out her hand, a silent request for the phone. He smiled placing it carefully in her hands.

"We'll just be on the other side of that door," Sgt. Michaels said pointing at the swinging door that separated the living room from the kitchen on the other side. She nodded reluctantly letting Martin carefully settle her on the recliner.

"Do you want Kevin to sit with you?" Martin asked. She noticed that besides him Kevin seemed to be her safest form of protection. She nodded wordlessly, the only rejection, a slight twitch as he settled her in his lap. "Twenty minutes honey, that's all. When I'm done we'll get something to eat, okay?" She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes when she took in the gun that sat on the coffee table. Seeing where her eyes landed the officer was quick to take it up and hide it from her line of sight.

"It won't touch you Ruthie," Kevin whispered. "He's taking it away, see?" With a slight tremble she hid herself again. While she wasn't looking, the three shared a silent nod. "Go, I've got her," he mouthed. Martin nodded in thanks as he followed Michaels out of the room. He looked up to see that the others had gone off in different directions, leaving the room vacant to just the two of them. Carefully, he began a calming rhythm in the small of her back. She shivered at his touch but soon relaxed.

Hesitantly she settled her head on his shoulder bringing her body into the familiar huddle. Kevin eyed her sadly. He found himself gently bringing out her legs again, which she quickly deflected by bringing them back in with lightning speed. As she did so he saw her shiver harshly.

"Are you cold?" he whispered. She let him bring around the shawl that sat on the couch next to them. When Kevin saw her visibly relax he felt himself being brought back a few years. Ruthie currently thought in the state of a child. While trying to talk her down, he couldn't help feeling like he was talking to his own daughter. There was a message of innocence in her eyes, yet there wasn't. Her mannerisms wound back to those of a toddler yet those same eyes told him she'd seen too much, too soon. The usual fire in her eyes was doused by buckets of fear.

Kevin found himself holding a new respect for Martin. In just the few minutes he'd seen he noticed how tenderly he treated her. He could tell by his careful movements he understood how fragile she really had become. The way he spoke to her was so endearing. As much as they all knew he cared about her, he'd never seen Martin be so patient. He smiled when he saw that Ruthie had fallen asleep peacefully. He didn't know for how long but he knew with the way things were playing out he'd take it as it came.

Sgt. Michaels saw Martin eyeing his watch for what must have been the sixth time in the last five minutes. Each time he did, he eyed the door impatiently. The officer sighed jerking the young man's attention to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "As you were saying?" he prompted, once again allowing the questioning to continue.

"You've still got fifteen minutes Brewer. She'll be fine. The sooner you're able to focus, the sooner we can get this done."

"I know I just…"

"I understand. We all want to help her as best we can Martin. Part of that is answering these questions to the best of your ability. Now where were you last night at approximately nine-thirty?" he asked, not faltering in turning professional.

"I had just put my son to bed the hour before and was asleep at the time of the call."

"Had you seen Ms. Camden at all in the earlier hours of the day?"

"No sir. The only thing I knew was she wasn't home around six. I normally call her around then just to check in. When she called me so late I was confused. I wondered what she was doing out so late. I knew she was alone for the weekend seeing as her parents made sure to tell me so. They'd asked me to look out for her while they were away. I'd agreed, seeing as looking out for her meant I didn't have to change anything in our normal routine."

"Was this before or after the incident?"

"This was after. She'd called me. I never heard her say anything but the location that she was at. I didn't need much. I knew who it was. I've grown too familiar to her certain behaviors. She was barely able to give me a place. I heard it come out slowly. It was as though she was struggling to get the words out. I quickly gathered that it was due to the fact that she was in some kind of trouble."

"And what was her state when you finally got to her?"

"She was clearly shaken. When I asked her what happened she just looked at me, not saying a word. Instinct then took over. It was either that or common sense. Either way I was careful with how I handled her. I gathered that the situation was anything but pleasant and it angered me to even imagine what had been done to her. She was completely exposed. Almost immediately I gave her my sweater to offer her some kind of warmth until we got home."

"Was there any sight of clothing when you reached the scene?"

"No sir. Not to that I could see. Of course I was primarily focused on what was currently in front of me. My main concern was Ruthie. I had to get her home as quickly as I could because I knew that any minute she could reach some kind of hypothermic state."

"Did you do anything with her when you got home?"

"I bathed her. Ruthie's color was changing too quickly for comfort."

"You didn't consider taking her into the emergency room?"

"In all honesty, that never even crossed my mind until after everything was somewhat settled. I took her in earlier today to get her a thorough exam."

"You do realize that you've washed all the DNA evidence off, do you not?"

"Yes sir I realize that. Is there no other way you could get some kind of DNA?"

"There are a number of ways to solve the problem. Skin cells are simply the most efficient of them. Our next best bet would be the clothes she wore that night. We'd have to investigate the scene of the crime for it." He nodded in understanding. "For now Mr. Brewer you seem to have a pretty solid alibi. I'll come by again if we have any further questions for you. That'll be all." Martin shifted uneasily.

"Off the record, I know you didn't do it Martin. I've seen how protective you are of her."

"I would never _dream _of hurting her," he whispered.

"I know. This is just standard procedure. Anyone involved has to be asked a bucket load of questions. It's the fastest way to catch them."

"I need you to find this guy," Martin said seriously. "Not just for Ruthie but for all of us. I can't stand to see her so broken," he said with a slight catch to his voice. Sgt. Michaels nodded grimly.

"On a slightly different topic, where is your son?"

"He's with his mother at the house," he said.

"It's been proven that animals are incredibly in tune to human emotion. Over time it broadens their place in society after such a traumatic event in someone's life. Babies are much the same in that respect. When the time is right you might want to try bringing him over. Just see how she responds to him. It could very well give her a willingness to open up a little."

"I don't exactly feel comfortable with telling her what happened," Martin admitted.

"You don't have to just yet. Give it a test run, see how it goes. If it works then you can let her know what's going on." He nodded looking again at his watch. "Go," he smiled.

"Thank you," he said grateful, making his way through the door. When Ruthie saw him she reached out a hand. He smiled taking it gently. "I'm going to move you again, okay?" She nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks Kevin."

"Any time," he said. A quiet stomach growl alerted him to their next project.

"How does a sandwich sound?" Martin asked. She nodded letting a light blush paint her cheeks.

"Do you trust me to make it for you Ruth," Kevin asked knowing Martin wouldn't really be able to do it himself. "Do you want chicken or ham?" She held up her index finger in reply and he nodded. When he turned to leave and was making his way into the kitchen his eyes finally fell on Ruthie.

"Did you miss me?" he smiled. She nodded playing silently with her fingers. "You know who misses you?" he whispered. Her questioning eyes met his. "Aaron hasn't seen you in a while. Would it be okay I brought him over for a bit?" Her dull eyes brightened slightly. She hadn't smiled but her subtle reaction was enough to make him smile. "After the sandwich I'll bring Kevin in again while I go get him, okay?" She nodded snuggling into him. _Just don't leave me with anyone else _she thought. "Is he going to be an okay temporary while I go do some stuff?" Ruthie nodded but it didn't come without some form of reluctance. _Please don't leave me _she pleaded.

"Did someone order a sandwich?" Kevin asked. They both looked up, Martin quietly taking the snack from him.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Hey, do you think you could hang out with her for a few minutes while I go get someone?"

"Sure."

"She's going to eat it slowly. Patience is the key."

"Go do what you have to do," he said. Again the two did a careful switch while Martin quickly set the timer on his phone.

"Twenty minutes," he promised giving her a gentle kiss on her temple. She nodded with her focus now on the food in front of her. As he left the house to get his son, Martin couldn't help a bright smile. She was making progress and for now that's all that mattered. It wasn't about how slow or fast she opened herself up. The fact was that she had, if only a little. _It's all about the baby steps._

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while. I'm hoping that updates will come more frequently now! How'd it go? Let me know please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When the door finally closed, Ruthie whimpered quietly. _Whey was he always leaving? _Just yesterday, he promised to never go anywhere. When it was just the two of them, he was never out of sight. She was always able to feel safe. _They weren't here yesterday. _Now, anger crawled through her quickly. It was because of them that he finally found the freedom to slip away. With narrowing eyes, she turned her head. Relief washed over her when she saw that Kevin had fallen asleep. Quietly, she slid off of his lap, taking herself down to the floor. Taking extra care to be as sneaky as possible, she padded toward the kitchen door.

Ruthie froze mid-crawl when snapshots flew through her head. A small determined head of dark curly hair, begging Simon to teach her how to swim. The open pasture where Matt took her so she could experience what it felt like to fly. Those never changing moments of childhood were soon followed by a slew of innocent memories. Memories that right now, she would give anything to go back to. For a minute she sat unable to move. All of her inner strength now directed at fighting the urge to cry. After a few minutes she resumed her quiet escape, the taste of blood, metallic when her tooth stabbed her lip.

_I need to get away from here_ she thought. She needed to find somewhere quiet, somewhere she couldn't be found. Making sure that the kitchen was void of sound, her hands and knees met the floor again, a painfully slow journey to her bedroom continued. Fighting the sharp pains, Ruthie finally made the normally short trip to the bedroom an estimated ten minutes later.

There was her bed. How nice it looked from this distance. To finally reach it and just lie there. Just sleep for hours, maybe days, maybe forever. Anything to take away this feeling of nothing. Everything hurt. Even lifting her hand took excruciating effort. So tired. So very, very tired. Lifting the covers, she snuggled deep into the comforter. Eyes heavy, bones aching, she let them close. Seconds later they snapped wide open. Sleeping meant dreaming. In Ruthie's case it meant dreams would turn to vivid nightmares. So instead, she just sat there, dead eyes starring straight ahead.

Kevin felt himself jolt. Almost as quickly he stilled himself. Until now he'd forgotten that Ruthie was on his lap. Panic set in when he realized that she wasn't there like before he fell asleep. _On crap_ he thought. When Martin heard that he'd let her get away, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. Martin was calm, until it came to Ruthie.

Ruthie brought out a side of him that no one else could. Martin showed his rare vicious colors when it came to protecting the younger Camden. A side that Kevin felt he could do very well without. When he was finally able to stop freaking out, he took a second to think.

Experience in the force taught him a thing or two about rape—he couldn't even think of such a word without cringing—victims. Ruthie would be looking for somewhere quiet, safe. Somewhere no one could invade her space. At the same time she'd be looking for hints of routine, something she was used to. Quietly, he crept up to her room. Not too surprisingly, he found it closed. Gently, he tapped on the closed door. When he got no answer, he tried the handle. When that wouldn't budge, he raised his brow. She hardly ever kept it locked. Given the situation though, he figured that this would be one of those rare times when she would.

"Ruthie," he called calmly, tapping softly on the door. "Ruth, can I come in?" he asked. Hearing that she'd been found, she brought her legs up into familiar fetal position. When he shook the door knob a flash of memories came up behind closed eyes. She couldn't even identify these ones. They all seemed to come at her, all at once. The utter confusion allowed her to cry out in desperation. Hearing the strangled cry, Kevin sighed. He wanted so badly to help her. He could only do that if she let him in somehow. Martin was the only one with such privilege though, and even that was limited. Still, he was given much more than the rest of them. "Let me help you, sweetheart," he said jostling the handle again.

"Martin," she whimpered. Kevin had to put his ear up to the door to be able to hear her, but still he did. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? Pulling away from the door, Kevin pulled out his station provided cell phone. As he dialed he couldn't help feeling so helpless. If this was his own daughter, he'd be absolutely destroyed. He could only imagine what Eric was going through. The man hadn't said a word since they'd gotten home, but he knew it must have been difficult. To have to just sit there and watch his daughter go through this must have made him feel even more at a loss.

"He's coming, baby girl. Just hold on," he said to himself.

A few houses over, Martin felt the vibrate and snatched it up before it could make a second cycle. Seeing the caller ID, a number of scenarios went through his mind. All of them involved the fragile girl he found just the night before.

"How long?" Sandy asked. Martin glared at her. "How long are you going to need him for? Jonathan and I have a date tonight and I want him calmed down and in bed before I leave."

"Sandy, have you not been listening? It really shouldn't matter how long I need him for," he sighed. "I'll have him back before sunrise," he said bitterly. Normally, things were okay between them. This thing with Ruthie had put Martin on edge, letting his sarcastic answers fly.

"He has a routine Martin. I know that when he's with you, all of this stuff goes flying out the window but you just showed up. You're breaking his consistency by doing this."

I _need _to do this!"

"You don't _need _to do anything. I don't need to do anything for that matter. One of them being that I have control over how often you see him. If you want those to stop, just keep doing what you're doing!"

"Do you know how selfish you're sounding right now?"

"I'm his mother," she pointed out. "I only want what's best for him."

"I'm his father Sandy. That means that legally, I have just as much right to him as you do. I don't want to have to take this to court. Just a few hours Sandy, that's all I'm asking. If it runs later than that, I'll let you know."

"Are you even at home? I've called several times over the last couple of days and you're dad says you're out doing stuff. I called at eleven last night, Martin. Usually you're home by then. Something's up."

"What I'm doing is none of your concern!"

"It is, when Aaron's involved!"

"If I was doing something out of the ordinary, or putting him in some kind of danger, don't you think you would know about it by now?" he huffed. Seeing that she had a point, she sighed.

"Fine. Seeing as I have a date tonight, why don't you just take him? It's not you're weekend but we'll switch. It's going to do a lot to his schedule, but I'll make do."

"Life isn't always about schedules, Sandy," Martin pointed out. "Give him a little something different every once and a while. He's just a kid."

"He's a kid with no real sleep pattern, is what he is. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of Mommy needing to study," she said tiredly. "I've got finals all next week." Just like that, Martin found his opening.

"Why don't I take him for the week? It'll put less pressure on you and I'll get to spend a little more time with him."

"You really want to challenge this consistency thing, don't you?" she groaned.

"Sandy…"

"I know, I know it's not about that. It would be so nice to get a couple of solid hours in a night without him needing something…"

"Great! I'll be back later to pack him up. Right now I really have to go," he said in a rush, already making his way to Aaron's room.

"Da-ee," he greeted excitedly, quick to raise his arms.

"Hey, how's my big man?" Martin replied in equal excitement. He got no reply, but instead, the little boy wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck. "How do you feel about hangin' out with me for a while?" Again, Aaron said nothing and just smiled, happy to see him. When they'd walked back into the main room, Sandy gave him a quick goodbye, sending them on their way.

When they reached the house, Aaron let out an excited squeal. His wide smile and wayward pointing indicated he knew exactly where he was.

"Roo," he giggled.

"That's right. We have to be really quiet though because Auntie Ruthie's sleeping," he whispered.

"Shh," Aaron whispered, placing a small finger to his lips. Martin nodded placing a small kiss on his forehead. Before he could even step inside the house, Kevin's bulky body was there to stop him.

"Martin…we kind of have a…problem," he said slowly.

"What kind of problem? Where's Ruthie?"

"Roo!" Aaron smiled.

"That's kinda the problem," he said quietly. "She made an escape when I fell asleep earlier. She's in her room and won't come out."

"She can barely walk at the moment. How did she get herself upstairs?"

"Don't ask me, I just found her there. She won't let me in and the door's locked." Martin sighed angrily quickly making his way upstairs. Getting there, he quietly tapped on the door.

"Ruthie," he called quietly. "Honey, can I come in?" Realizing that she wouldn't answer he turned to Kevin. "Get a hanger in here. I need to jimmy the lock. He nodded, handing him a hanger two minutes later. "Take him for a minute," he said switching Aaron over to him. When he'd finally gotten through, his eyes fell on a pair of washed out cheeks. It didn't take him long to see that she had been crying.

Sitting down quietly on the bed, he carefully moved a strand from her wet face. Ruthie's blank stare suddenly filled with recognition. Rather than hug him, she took a small fist to his shoulder, letting out a small cry in the process. Barely feeling the blow, Martin took her hands silently.

"Shh Ruth, it's okay, he whispered. "I'm here now, you're safe," he reassured calmly. She glared at him almost instantly. I was only gone for ten minutes. I told you I was leaving and would be right back. What happened, pretty girl? What made you come up here?"

"Martin," she whispered, her admission making her sound so lost.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a while.

"Roo," Aaron whispered. Kevin met Martin's gaze, unsure. He nodded letting him bring the little boy over. Martin saw her eyes shift, if just for a second and flicker with a tiny smile. Like before, it didn't last long but he had seen enough.

"I think someone wants to see you," he smiled. When he set him on the bed, Aaron crawled his way over to her. He went to placing his small hand in her open palm. As suspected, she gave no reaction. Ruthie just let it sit there, but at the same time didn't brush him away. "Gentle little man. We have to remember to be gentle," he whispered.

"Roo?" he wondered when she realized that she was just sitting there. Again, Ruthie did nothing but let her hand sit there. Not used to her being so quiet, Aaron tapped on her hand, looking up expectantly for some kind of response. Seeing that the hand wasn't working, he pushed himself up further, carefully settling himself on her lap. Just as before, she made no motion to receive him but at the same time didn't reject him. Ruthie just let Aaron sit there playing with her hand. Her own focus was on the wall in front of her.

"Take your time, "he whispered. "Just one squeeze, that's all," he said gently.

"Hi," she whispered in a tone barely hearable. After a few minutes of nothing, Martin saw the subtle squeeze of her son's small hand that an even slower Ruthie reacted to.

"That's it," he said softly. "One more time," he coaxed. "Just one more." Even though it came in slow reaction time, Martin again saw the contraction of her hand and smiled. Aaron's big brown eyes turned to meet hers as she offered him a wide grin. He saw her blank stare gleam dimly and then just as soon disappear. Slow and steady, sweetheart. We'll get there," he smiled, letting a small tear crawl down his cheek.

**A/N: So, so sorry for the late update! I'm finally on break and hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently over the next several weeks. Let me know how I did. Happy holidays everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still own no part of 7****th**** Heaven. Only the plot and potential new characters are mine.**

Ruthie's dead gaze saw the single wet ribbon come down his face. Her eyebrow creased in worry. As painful as the motion was, her hand came up to meet his cheek. Martin could see how much of a struggle it was for her and smiled sadly. His much larger hand came up to cover hers.

"That's it," he whispered. _Why do you keep leaving me?_ As mad as Ruthie was, she couldn't help letting her eyes water. "What's wrong, Ruth?" He saw her bite her lip aggressively and sighed. Quietly, she gripped Martin's hand. In his rough palm, she scribed her desperate plea. "I'm not leaving anymore, Ruthie," he said softly. Just as soon as he said that, he bit back his response. Seeing her reaction, he knew that leaving now was out of the question. Someone in the house would have to go back and get Aaron's things. Kevin owed him anyway.

Pulling out his phone quickly, he sent a note to every phone on the first floor. _Someone has to go get Aaron's overnight bag. She's not going to let me leave. _At this point, it didn't matter to him whether or not the change would spike some kind of argument. He had already broken his promise to her a few too many times in the last 24 hours. The current situation wouldn't even let him leave the room. If Martin left, he would have to take Aaron with him. Aaron would put up some kind of fight to stay with her, and she wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

In the short few minutes that they had been sitting there, Ruthie was already making incredible progress. Martin didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that his son had something to do with Ruthie slowly peeling away her shell. Just being in the room, Aaron brought out a couple of expressions and movements. Even more surprising was her whispering a greeting to him. As he knew they would be, all of these progressions were short-lived, but at this point, he would take anything she gave him.

"Roo!" Both looked down to see a wide smile across the little boy's face. Noticing that he'd finally gotten a reaction, Aaron bounced excitedly. As a result, a nearly inaudible string of hisses and silent tears came from a quiet Ruthie.

"Aaron!" Martin snapped, quickly taking the excited baby off her lap. His sharp tone was met with big frightened eyes, the little boy's bottom lip beginning to quiver. "Ruthie's hurt, little man. You're going to have to sit really still, alright?" Martin instructed. Almost as soon as he took Aaron, he brought closer to him, a clearly upset Ruthie. "Shh," he whispered, kissing her forehead quietly. "Did he hurt you?" he asked gently. She carefully shook her head settling closer to him. Ruthie brought her fingers up; gently brushing the little boy's blushed cheek.

"Da-ee," he whispered. Martin rubbed his back quietly, letting his head rest up against his shoulder.

"We have to be more careful, buddy," he said gently. "Daddy didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing his forehead softly. Aaron shifted, moving closer to Ruthie. He nuzzled her in silent apology. She gave him a brief smile and brushed her hand along his back.

"He's fine," she whispered in a tone Martin could barely hear. There was nothing like the innocence of a child. Though she had to fight the mental cobwebs floating in her head, Ruthie knew enough to understand that he had no idea why she was so withdrawn. He was just a little boy, used to excited greetings. Even though it took more work, she found herself opening only a fraction, for him.

Aaron had no idea of the trials and tribulations faced in the last few days. She couldn't find it in her to give him anymore than he already knew. As young as he was, the little boy gave her something to work for. He gave her a reason to pull herself from the darkness that consumed her. The subtle growling of her stomach alerted them how long she'd gone without eating.

"Want me to bring something up?" Martin asked. She nodded, settling herself against a fluffy pillow. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything specific?" Without a word, she shook her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes, honey. Are you going to be okay with him?" Ruthie's eyes shined with clear uncertainty. What if she accidently hurt him? What if he needed something and couldn't attend to him? She shook her head slowly. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. Try and rest," he whispered. Leaving behind the phone, she watched the two of them exit the room.

Fear consumed her as soon as he turned the corner. A sharp gasp escaped her lips, her blood running cold. Martin was almost out of earshot when he heard as desperate, strangled cry. In hearing it, he struggled to push forward. _She has to learn to be by herself_. As much as it killed him, he made his way downstairs.

Quietly, he made his way into the kitchen. His entry was met with Annie's concerned gaze. The sight of Martin's hopeful expression was enough to produce a smile. It was small and lasted no more than five seconds but it was the first Annie had allowed herself in the last three days.

"She's talking to him," Martin whispered. Annie could feel herself releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Martin could almost feel the relief coursing through her body. Maybe it was due to the fact that he too could feel that same relief. Ruthie would have a long way to go before she reached any form of normal. That much went without saying. Martin also knew that no matter how long it took her, he wasn't going to give up on her.

Since day one, he felt the younger Camden was his personal responsibility. That much wasn't asked of him, he just seemed to fall into the role. Almost immediately, Martin became her protector. The job was done, whether she needed it or not. Ruthie Camden was stubborn. He'd come to realize that the little brunette was among one of the most stubborn individuals he'd ever met. There was nothing annoying about her blunt refusals. Denying the need for help was a part of her charm. The defining quality, that seemed to have been flushed out completely in the last few days. Ruthie was no longer the outspoken, opinionated woman he knew. On that defining night, Martin could see that she'd been turned inside out. Ruthie was curled into herself and so visibly shaken. It was a wonder she'd let anyone in at all after the horror that she'd been through. With shaking hands, she let him in. Martin wasn't about to let the opportunity slip. If he was offered such a privilege, he would make damn sure that he fulfilled his duty, as not only her protector, but the one person who could pull her out of the hole she'd buried herself in.

"At least we're getting somewhere," Annie said quietly. Martin silently nodded in agreement as she handed him a plate she'd already prepared. Looking up at Annie in a moment of confusion, he nodded his thanks. "I've been watching the clock," she admitted. He gave a small chuckle, making his way back up the stairs.

"Da-ee," Aaron mumbled. "Roo owie," he whimpered, his bottom lip jutting out in a whimper.

"Don't I know it," he sighed. "We're going," he promised. Out of the corner of his eye, Martin saw Annie nod, and hurried his way up. He could feel Aaron start to pull on the hem of his shirt and smiled. "Calm down, we're getting there," he said, not able to wipe the smile off his face. When he reached the bedroom, Martin wasn't even able to step inside before his eyes fell on a very disturbed Ruthie. If the physical thrashing wasn't enough to tell him, her facial expressions painted the clearest picture. Putting Aaron down quickly, three giant steps had him at her side.

"Ruthie?" he asked calmly. "Ruth honey, wake up for me," he said shaking her only a little. Martin's hands acted as restraints, keeping her as still (and hopefully calm) as possible.

"Don't…don't…please no." she whimpered Martin could feel her legs curling under him, a fraction of his weight keeping her still.

"Shh," he whispered. With quiet reassurances, he brushed a mix of sweat and tears from her brightened cheeks. "Wake up pretty girl. It's just a dream. I won't let anything hurt you." Martin had honestly lost count of just how many times that promise passed his lips in the last 24 hours.

_As hard as she tried, the air she needed just wouldn't pass her lips. He was starring right at her, dark eyes seeing into her very soul. These weren't the pair of soft gentle eyes she knew. No. The eyes in this pitch black alley shined pure evil. Without the monster having to say a word, she knew they meant harm, doom, and if angered enough, worse._

_Her tiny fists were brought up as a way of trying to protect she knew he would be taking. Even though she understood it wouldn't be Martin's, she sure as hell wasn't giving it to this creep._

"_**No one can save you now, sweetheart. It's nice and quiet. Quiet enough so no one can hear your petty little pleas for help**__." She heard him laugh with a witch-like register and shivered. His amusement loosened the grip he had on her, long enough for Ruthie to send a firm kick to his calf._

Martin grunted quietly, massaging his injured calf. Ruthie's eyes snapped open, long enough to see him bent over in pain. Before he even had time to recover, her entire weight was thrown in his direction. Knowing well before it happened that this was coming, he recovered fast enough to take her firmly in his arms.

"You have quite a foot on you there, honey," he chuckled. Having guilt mix itself with sheer terror, Ruthie cried openly now, full body tremors making it hard for her to catch her breath. "Breathe nice and deep, angel. You have to breathe," he said softly. "He's not going to take you. Shh," he said settling Ruthie on his lap. Almost immediately, she took that as an invitation to curl herself as close to Martin as humanly possible.

He could feel small hands on the hem of his pants. With one arm, he brought Aaron up to sit on his other knee. Seeing as Ruthie had taken up as much of him as she possibly could, the little boy's small weight was shared between them. Martin made sure to take on most of it, leaving Ruthie as much freedom as the tiny space allowed.

"He's fine," she whispered Ruthie found herself playing mindlessly with his hair. Aaron seemed not to notice, as his main concern was being of help to Ruthie. His body almost melded with hers, the distance between the two of them unseen. "Just…fine," she said softly.

"If he starts causing you any pain, just say the word." Aaron got more out of her than Martin could have possibly imagined getting her to say, had he done it himself. The subtle growling of Ruthie's stomach, reminded him why he'd left in the first place. Taking the plate off the night stand, he picked up the sandwich Annie made. "Open up, pretty girl." Like the last time, she downed it in nothing flat. "You're getting faster," he pointed out. Ruthie's eyes shinned in reply but still no verbal response.

"Da-ee hungee," Aaron cried. Martin looked up at Ruthie momentarily. Seeing the question in his eyes, she nodded.

"You sure? I'll be gone for no more than five minutes," he said quickly. Again she nodded allowing Aaron the freedom to play with her hands. "You, be good for Ruthie, alright?" Seeming not to care, the little boy only continued with his new found fascination. "What do you want to drink?" he asked. She shrugged. An indication that she'd just let Martin surprise her.

As he left once again, Ruthie sighed. This was a content sigh. Not only did she enjoy having Aaron around. Having him there made being without Martin a little easier. Along with that, came an innocent understanding. Unlike the need to constantly be talking in the presence of adults, the silence was enough for Aaron. He was just happy to be there.

When Martin returned, he could see a hint of a smile on Ruthie's face,. He had to stop for a minute to be sure that the expression on her face was real and not just a hope created by his own imagination. Quietly, so as not to disturb what he'd walked in on, he set the glass on the night stand, a really bottle in the other hand. Aaron's hands came up in eager anticipation. Martin watched as he at his dinner independently. As he ate, Aaron's head settled on Ruthie's shoulder, his head right below her chin. The sight before him was enough to make Martin wish he had a camera. Even more surprising was the fact that Ruthie did nothing to fight him off.

Martin saw her shiver and immediately relinquished his place on the bed. Taking Aaron from her, Martin could see that he'd already fallen asleep. He saw Ruthie yawn loudly and laughed. She sighed at his reaction but did nothing else. Carefully crawling in under the covers, her pillow lay ready and waiting.

"Stay," she whispered. Martin smiled not even ready to consider denying her. Ruthie had a power over him and she knew it. Even with the state she was in, somewhere deep down, she was still the Ruthie he knew far too well. The Ruthie he loved with every fiber of his very being. Neither had ever said so out loud, but somehow they both knew that. Somewhere in that shell, his vibrant Ruthie sat waiting. Somewhere in there, she was clawing her way out.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, baby girl? Where are you?" he whispered as he settled in beside her.

**A/N: Oh my goodness! How long has it been since I've even touched this story? -Sigh- I'm so sorry for the major delay, guys. School has just been so hectic lately! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh good God, I don't even remember the last time I even typed a word for this story. I know it's ridiculously short but they will get longer as I get into the swing of things again.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

_Ruthie's not even sure about how much time has passed. All she knows is she's all but frozen where she stands. In the darkness that surrounds her, she finds no exit to the trashed and dingy alleyway she's stumbled upon. In the darkness that surrounds her she can't help but breathe a light sigh of relief, her entire body and all its tension loosening enough for her to release a breath she has no idea she's holding. The minute she allows herself release, it's as though every bone in her body is resettling. Just a few more deep breaths to be sure she isn't just imagining the sudden lightness she feels and she can go home. Maybe she'll even call up Martin for one of their late night chats. God knows an empty house can be entertaining for so long before a person lets themselves go nuts._

_The small smile she's allowed herself is overturned by an all-consuming fear, so familiar it's almost strangely comforting. Before she can relish in the twisted comforts of her own body, her small frame is thrown to a wall that she swears wasn't there a few seconds ago. Before a scream can crawl to her lips a hand is over her mouth, fiery eyes with a smile that makes her stomach knot just a few inches down his face._

"_**You going somewhere, sweetheart? **__A malicious pout with equally sad eyes forms to his mouth returning the tension she thought she was rid of. Ruthie offers nothing only trying in vain to rip the determined hand from her mouth, if only long enough to let herself scream. She reminds herself to carry it for as long as she can so that maybe she can be heard, maybe she can be saved. She knows she's not far from home. She allows herself the most subtle flame of hope when she realizes that Martin is even closer. __**"No one can save you, lovely. No matter how loud you scream, how fast you run, no prince charming will come." **__She knows without looking that the fear in her face is so potent Ruthie can't help thinking that he's only moments from tasting it. Fear may not be edible she realizes, but other things are. As soon as it registers she's fought him off. The standoff lasts long enough for him to take a tearing to the blouse she's worn and a swift shredding of the short skirt she's got on tonight._

_Before she can so much as blink, the ice of the night air around her is peeling clear across her once warm skin. Ruthie's become so cold she can feel goose bumps take shape inside her body. The cold is almost welcoming, numbing her long enough to barely notice the blades going through her skin, a trail of crimson red on their heels. It all hurts so much that she's not even sure she can produce a cry loud enough to be heard or even a cry at all at this point. All she is, is frozen. Frozen in place, frozen to the bone, the words locked inside her mouth. Despite her speech impediment there's still a fire of struggle inside. Ruthie Camden was never one to sit down and take a single thing she didn't want and she wasn't about to start with him._

"_**What was that, sweetheart? You trying to tell me something?"**__ Ruthie could feel her eyes roll as he spoke. How clueless was this guy? Any minute now he'd be brought to the ground, ripped apart limb from limb and then she could run. Give her a minute and she could run as far as her legs could carry her. She'd leave everything she could behind, nothing on her back if it meant escape. Martin would find her, tell her to run. And run she would. A snarl so loud sounded behind her it was all she could do not to jump out of her peppered skin. Ruthie heard nothing more than the monstrous anger but presence was enough. He had come. He always did. Without him having to say a word, she ran. Watching Martin pummel him to the ground, Ruthie made her way to the closest exit. As close as she seemed to get, the more hope surged through her. Suddenly, she stopped cold._

_She was circling back, leaving her right from where she had come. All that progress for nothing. Martin was gone and __he__ was back, that vicious gleam in his eyes shining brighter than she ever knew._

"_**What'd I tell you, princess? No one can save you now…"**_

All she could do was provide a blood-curdling scream; small body curling into itself so tightly she all but tore through the sheets she laid on. Closing her eyes tightly she could feel familiar rivers make their way down her cheeks. It was all she could do to stop from freezing to death. No one had come. Not for the longest time. And even when they had, evil still won over. Hands on her shaking shoulders only produced a louder scream, splitting to her own ears if she was in the right mind to hear them. Ruthie quickly threw them off sliding into the blankets as far as she could. No one could touch her here.

Just the thought of touch alone made everything ache. If she had enough sense to look she was sure there was a fire set between her legs. She had to get away, far enough away so that nothing could touch her and add to the fire already dancing across her skin.

"Ruth?" _Don't touch me. Please don't…It hurts…It all hurts…_Just the sound of her name opened her mouth wide enough to shake her tiny frame. "Ruthie, can you come out?" he whispered. The familiar. The words that didn't hurt. The words that had saved her from lying there in the alleyway so close to the end. She could only offer him a violent shake of her head, curls sticking to her tear-stained cheeks as tightly as the ball she'd made of herself. "Please?" The voice came in muffles as she buried herself within the blankets. "Nobody's here, sweetheart. It's just me. "If you can't come up, can I come down?" he asked quietly. Ruthie offered him the most subtle nod, elated that here they would both be safe. Not too long after Martin shuffled down to join her. As soon as she could make him out in the shadows she clung to him, nails digging in so far she almost wished she could trap herself there as close to him as the laws of science allowed.

"Shh…What'd you see?" Ruthie only provided a shake of her head, lips closed tight as she curled in against him. Martin sighed carefully brining the blanket up from over their heads. Almost like a vampire to sunlight she shrunk back that much further, her body one big ice cube as the subtle breeze in the room ran through her. "Do I see a nice warm bath in our future?" he smiled softly. She again declined, nails digging in further with a more solid objection than ever before. "You're freezing," he said softly. If Ruthie wasn't so openly terrified she would roll her eyes at him. As if she didn't already know that, feel it to the tips of her toes. If she moved, he would come. If she so much as blinked, he would find her. He always found her and once he did, there's no telling who he would come after next. She offered Martin wide eyes clawing at him desperately. "Relax," he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She shook her head not at all believing him. Martin had no idea what he was made of, no idea what he could do at a single glimpse of vulnerability. He would be back. He always came back. When Ruthie allowed herself a single moment of alleviated joy, he always found a way back in.

"He's coming," she whispered, so quietly that Martin had to strain to hear her.

"Who's coming, baby?" he asked softly.

"…always comes."

**A/N: There you go! Questions, comments, leave them below :)**


End file.
